ryosaku por que el amor es tan dificil de entender
by jazma
Summary: Ryoma le dice palabras hirientes a sakuma que hara cuando empieze a sentir nuevos cosas en su interior ryosaku
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aquí presento no son míos y nunca será así (que lastima)

Los personajes le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi

"_pensamientos" _

(**flash back) en negritas **

**CAPITULO 1° **

**UN MAL EMPIEZO**

Una mañana en el que sol resplandecía, una joven corría desesperadamente por que se le hacia tarde para llegar a la escuela el motivo se había quedado dormida

-Diablos por que no me desperté, maldito reloj como se le pudo acabar las pilas

Estaba ya agitada hasta que por fin llego a su escuela, se detuvo por unos minutos para poder respirar, la campana sonó, no tuvo más tiempo y volvió a correr,

-espero que no me dejen afuera

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres, y corrió por el pasillo y volvió a subir las escaleras de tres en tres, a la lejanía pudo ver el salón aun abierto corrió a un más rápido, en ese instante aparecía un joven que apenas salía del otro pasillo, no pudo detenerse, la velocidad se lo impidió

-Cuidado

Fue lo único que dijo la joven de las trenzas, antes de tumbar al joven que se encontraba en ese lugar, la situación fue que la joven quedaba arriba de él, mientras que el joven, la abrazaba sin querer

-lo siento mucho…………..

Callo al descubrir que aquel joven era el que le arrancaba de vez en cuando algunos suspiros

-Mada Mada dane si que eres un poco torpe-

Se mofo el de los ojos gatunos, ella se quedo helada ante la respuesta siempre era la mismo siempre la trataba así, se levanto lentamente pero un dolor hizo que se dejara caer

-ahhhhh- dio un leve grito de dolor

Él joven de ojos gatunos solo la observaba

_-"que tonta es_" que tienes Ryusaki ¿?- pregunto con indiferencia

- me duele el pie me duele mucho-

Le salían lágrimas de dolor, volteo a ver a su amado, pero se encontró que el salón se estaba cerrando

no por favor esperen tengo que entrar a clase- grito desesperada, se levanto como pudo más lagrimas inundaron sus ojos e intento apoyar su pie en el suelo, camino no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor a cada paso que daba.

Oye Ryusaki- le dijo el joven pero ella no lo volteo a ver, se fijo en como tras la desesperación de entrar a clases no le importaba el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando aquello lo impresiono un poco (vaya si como no al el no le impresiona nada que no sea el tenis).

La tomo de la mano y la recargo en él.

-Recárgate en mi Ryusaki así no te dolerá tanto- lo dijo mirando para otro lado.

Ryusaki se le quedo mirando, solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le pidió, poco apoco se acercaba al salón al lado de su amado se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás, al llegar al salón el profesor la observo.

-No puede entrar Srta. Ryusaki tiene que ir a enfermería por ese tobillo, si quiere le puede pedir después a una de sus compañeras que le pase las actividades y la tarea que dejare.

Se quedo sin palabras ahora se sentía como la chica más tonta del mundo como era posible, haberle hecho ese teatrito a Echizen.

-Por favor llevela a enfermería joven.

El Volteo a ver al profesor solamente asintió, y empezó a caminar con Ryusaki toda inmóvil por la vergüenza que había pasado, caminaron lo más despacio posible para que a Ryusaki no le doliera tanto el tobillo.

-Gracias Ryoma-kun, yo….lamento…meterte en este problema….yo….- volteo a verlo y observo en sus ojos gatunos aquella mirada de indiferencia, solamente agacho la cabeza, la tristeza la embriagaba como siempre le pasaba cuando él la miraba así.

-Ya que aparte tu tuviste la culpa si no hubieras corrido no te hubiera pasado nada en verdad eres débil Ryusaki, te quejas con mayor facilidad, no puedo creer que estés en el equipo de tenis.- La frialdad se encontraba en aquellas palabras

Ryusaki, quedo en shock era lo peor que le habían dicho en ese momento y más la persona que le gustaba, intento no llorar pero se derramaron algunas cuantas, el ojos gatunos la observo

-Vaya ya estas llorando vez te lo dije eres inútil para esto deberías de dejar el tenis y dedicarte a otra cosa, mira como te encuentras si te cayeras en algún lugar y te cortaras llorarías de dolor – aun más frías eras esas palabras

Sakuma, apretó sus puños y con un movimiento aventó a Ryoma a un lado de ella

-que te importa Ryoma-kun crees que por haberme caído soy tan torpe- derramo lagrimas de pura furia contenida- tu no sabes nada, mejor me hubiera caído yo sola para que nadie me dijera que soy una inútil, TE ODIO Ryoma Echizen – Lo grito a todo pulmón, empezó a caminar un poco torpe por la torcedura, Ryoma había quedado estático no era normal en Sakuma enojarse de esa forma, un temblor lo sacudió por completo, acaso la Ryusaki que conocía no mostraba su verdadera forma de ser, volteo a verla e intento ayudarla pero ella golpeo su mano

-No quiero ayuda tuya, ya te puedes ir de aquí yo llegare a la enfermería como pueda- aun derramaba algunas cuantas lagrimas de dolor.

Él solo observo como ella se perdía en una de las esquinas del pasillo, ahy se quedo estático por un tiempo hasta que dio el toque de salida.

Espero que les guste se que me pase un poco con la pobre de Sakuma-chan se que Ryoma no es tan frió como se le parece pero bueno

Espero tener tiempo para subir el siguiente capitulo porfa dejen comentarios


	2. enfermeria

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior

Los personajes que aquí vemos no me pertenecen ni me perteneceran y y siempre será así.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi

"_pensamientos"_

**flash**__**back**

Capitulo 2

ENFERMERIA

_-No quiero ayuda tuya, ya te puedes ir de aquí yo llegare a la enfermería como pueda- aun derramaba algunas cuantas lagrimas de dolor. _

_Él solo observo como ella se perdía en una de las esquinas del pasillo, ahy se quedo estático por un tiempo hasta que dio el toque de salida_.

Alguien toco la puerta que se encontraba en aquel lugar, abrieron con un poco de tardanza,

-Que se le ofrece srt….. – pero no pudo terminar la frase por que se encontró con la joven Sakuma en un estado que era para preocuparse, a causa de haber caminado ella sola, su tobillo se encontraba demasiado hinchado, un color morado había tomado

-Oh por todos los enfermeros del mundo, no se mueva Srta. Deje ayudarla-

La cargo y la llevo hasta la camilla que se encontraba en primera fila, ahí empezó a examinar el pie por si había alguna torcedura o alguna otra lesión grave, después de un exhaustivo chequeo, el doctor suspiro de alivio

-Por lo visto no tiene ninguna fractura, el pie se hincho por haber caminado en exceso, pero dígame por que se vino sola que nadie la acompañaba esto se le ve muy mal aunque no sea nada grave- .

La pregunta la había hecho ponerse nerviosa, _"claro que si alguien me acompañaba pero me empezó a decir de cosas que mejor me vine yo sola"_

-No nadie me acompañaba, intente llegar al salón muy aprisa y me tropecé y como no había nadie pues me vine sola- intentaba mantener la calma, pero sus lágrimas querían salir sin piedad.

-mmmm pero pudiste haber pedido ayuda- le respondió el joven doctor, intentado saber el porque se había puesto nerviosa (pobre siempre la descubren jejej)

Se sentía atrapada se había dado cuenta (es lo que dije), sus manos empezaron a moverse y sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro, quería salir de ahí.

-etto..es..que_.."por que estoy tartamudeando debería decirle la verdad para que regañaran a Ryoma-kun por no haberme ayudado desde un principio"_ –se agarro el pecho para poder respirar_-"pero por que este sentimiento me lo impide"_- las lágrimas salieron a flote no quería, no podía decirlo

_-"vaya esta niña si que es extraña", _bueno no importa mejor vemos como te ayudo con ese tobillo aunque la verdad es que tendrás que utilizar una férula para que no se te mueva vale- le sonrió el doctor y se levanto dejando a una Sakuma un poco nerviosa

-Claro que si- sonrió con una dulce sonrisa

El doctor le empezó a poner telas de yeso, cuando termino el pie ya estaba completamente inmovilizado, El doctor se sentó en una sillita y empezó a escribir

-No podrá mover el pie por tres semanas para que se recupere bien, no podrás estar en ningún deporte, descansa todo lo que puedas para que así sane más rápido otra cos…..

La puerta se abre y se encuentran con un profesor un poco enojado, Sakuma se da cuenta que se trataba del maestro que no la había dejado pasar, atrás del maestro se encontraba un Ryoma todo enojado y con una mirada de pocos amigos en ese momento

-disculpe Doctor pero este chico lo encontré en los pasillos de mi clase- hablaba el maestro con un poco de enojo y furia en sus palabras.

El doctor se quedo mirando y se pregunto- "_y a mi que diablos me dice yo no soy nadie para decirle que no este en su pasillo"_ - iba a contestar cuando siguió con la explicación

-Le pedí a este alumno que acompañara a la Srta. Ryusaki a la enfermería pero lo encontré en mi pasillo y la joven Sakuma desaparecía del pasillo- lo grito con tan enojo que los tres se espantaron

-A entonces el es el joven – miro a la Joven que se encontraba sentada en la camilla

Sakuma mostraba en sus ojos una gran impresión y un gran miedo, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte como queriéndosele salir del pecho se agarro y se agacho no pudo contener las lagrimas salían sin obstáculos

-Quiero que te quedes con ella jovencito- hablo con autoridad el profesor mientras miraba a Ryoma que solo volteaba para un lado- me escuchaste jovencito

-Hai- fue lo único que respondió Ryoma antes de entrar a la enfermería,

-Entonces se quedaran ustedes dos aquí, Echizen Ryoma no quiero que se vaya tengo que hablar con alguien y usted doctor me acompañara- el profesor se veía con más calma que antes el doctor lo siguió un poco apartado de él pues le había dado un poco de miedo que gritara de esa forma y así Ryoma y Sakuma se había quedado solos en aquel Lugar

-…………..-

se sentia la tensión en todo momento, un Ryoma que se encontraba un poco confundido por la reacción de Sakuma y una Sakuma asustada por la reacción que haría Ryoma

-Lamento meterte en esta situación Ryoma-kun- intentaba disculparse Sakuma, mientras intentaba ocultar su llanto – yo… no ..dije..nada..yo…

-No me importa, solo que no podré ir al partido de tenis que tenia- miraba la ventana, el enojo no lo dejaba pensar otra vez aquellas palabras hirientes habían dado en el blanco

Apretó otra vez sus puños- entonces debiste de correr no te hubieras quedado parado y así no te traería el profesor, pero que importa ya estas metido en problemas espero que no puedas salir de esta ja me rió de tus estupideces Ryoma-kun no puedo creer que te crean un gran jugador si en verdad eres un tipo que te vale lo que piensen la demás gente- aquellas palabras se sentían secas sin alguna emoción

Ryoma se le quedo mirando, ella con una mirada oscura, mientras que las lágrimas hacían aparición en aquellos ojos chocolate.

Espero que les agrade este capi y gracias por el comentario, intentare subir el siguiente capitulo en cuanto pueda pues tengo tarea que hacer hacia que chao chao


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el tercer capi espero que les agrade, también quisiera dar las gracias sobre los comentarios, intentare ser un poco más fuerte a Sakuma a hablando de Sakuma me dijeron que se llamaba Sakuno Ryusaki lo que pasa es que en animax, cuando hablan de ella hablan en forma de Sakuma no de Sakuno pero si eso es solo un pequeño problema la cambiare por sakuno en debes de Sakuma (espero no hacer bolas a la audiencia) vale bueno espero que este capitulo no sea tan corto e intentare hacerlo un poco más largo

Loa personajes nunca fueron míos y nunca lo serán, más bien le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Flashback **

_Apretó otra vez sus puños- entonces debiste de correr no te hubieras quedado parado y así no te traería el profesor, pero que importa ya estas metido en problemas espero que no puedas salir de esta ja me rió de tus estupideces Ryoma-kun no puedo creer que te crean un gran jugador, si en verdad eres un tipo que te vale lo que piensen la demás gente- aquellas palabras se sentían secas sin alguna emoción _

_Ryoma se le quedo mirando, ella con una mirada oscura, mientras que las lágrimas hacían aparición en aquellos ojos chocolate. _

Capitulo 3 EL MISTERIO DEL OBENTO

Un temblor recorrió aquel cuerpo débil por el llanto, se sentía acorralada y lo peor, le había echado en cara todo lo que pensaba de él, y para ella era como morir.

Ryoma quedo confundido la reacción que ella tenia, era muy diferente al año pasado, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para saber que era lo incorrecto o cual era el error para que ella se pusiera así, siempre la trataba con la punta del pie nunca se preocupaba de ella y cuando la veía entrenar se veía superior a ella y le ayudaba por que le tenia lastima solo era eso ….sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría, para dar paso al profesor, el doctor y a la Profesora Ryusaki que fue enseguida a ver a Sakuma que aun se encontraba en la camilla

-Ya me platicaron lo que sucedió Sakuno te encuentras bien ya no te duele, mi pequeña nieta – pregunto una abuela toda preocupada por su nieta, sus ojos mostraban preocupación pero por otra parte un gran enojo hacia el joven de los ojos gatunos

-Ryoma Por que no la trajiste a la enfermería como se te pidió, acaso no te importa lo que le pudiera suceder a mi nieta- hablaba un poco fuera de lugar la profesora, mientras miraba Ryoma

-Yo…- pero fue interrumpido por el profesor que se encontraba con ellos

-Profesora debería de reportarlo con sus padres para que vean al comportamiento de su hijo al ver a un alumno herido- reprocho el profesor también con una mirada que quemaba por tan enojo contenido.

-Yo pienso que castigarlo seria la mejor opción que ayudara en algún club u otra cosa- defendió un poco a Ryoma

-Buena Idea Doctor y ya se que podrá hacer Echizen- lo volteo a ver con una mirada vengativa

Ryoma solo trago gordo, sabia que la profesora protegía a Sakuno de cualquier forma en que pudiera, y esta vez él seria el perjudicado en esto y solo por una berrinchuda Sakuno que no se había dejado llevar a la enfermería

-"por que me pasa esto a mi"- es lo único que pensó Ryoma antes de ser jalado fuera de la enfermería por la profesora Ryusaki, dejando al profesor, al doctor y a Sakuno desconcertados.

El profesor hablo quebrando el ambiente que se estaba generando en aquel sitio

-Bueno Srta. Sakuno esta vez su abuela nos pidió que usted se iría a su casa, pero, la llevaran, aun no sabemos quien- ahora se veía un poco calmado el profesor.

-hai, sensei- fue lo único que salieron de sus labios

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la profesora Ryusaki, ella se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana, y un Ryoma sentado en unas de las sillas

-Ryoma sabes que fue de muy mala forma dejar a Sakuno, y dejar a que llegara a la enfermería sola - abre un sobre y saca un citatorio- vez esto son los medicamentos que le debo dar- saca otro fólder – y esto es tu hoja para estar en el quipo de Tenis como vez, yo protejo a mi nieta lo más que puedo y pues esta vez a ti te toca ayudar un poco- mira a un Ryoma con la mirada perdida en su hoja como si fuera a encontrar algo de valor, la profesora levanta la hoja y se la pone casi en las narices-saber Ryoma tu eres un de mis mejores jugadores, pero lo que acaba de pasar no lo perdono se que esto te servirá de lección, aunque no lo creas he escuchado que te crees el mejor, así que tienes dos opciones, Primera ayudar a mi nieta a que se recupere o la 2° opción que dejes el equipo de tenis y aprendas a ser más humilde tu eliges

Ryoma se quedo blanco Dejar al equipo de tenis por una mocosa como ella, ni hablar prefería ayudarla obligatoriamente a fuerzas que salir de su preciado juego

-Acepto ayudar a Ryusaki- arrastro las palabras lo más que pudo como si quisiera que Sakuno se desvaneciera.

-Bien- sonrió la profesora con gusto

-tendrás que ayudarla en todo lo que se pueda Ryoma, desde llevarla a casa hasta llevarle los libros (ni que estuviera mala de los brazos), hoy la acompañaras a casa no quiero que te vayas sin ella, el doctor le dará unas muletas para que pueda caminar, no quiero que vayas tan rápido intenta ir a su paso, si me entero de que le hiciste algo a mi nieta tu hoja desaparecerá sin querer- casi diciendo que ella sería la responsable de todo.

Ryoma trago de nuevo saliva, era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida, la platica termino con una mano en el hombro y un buena suerte, Ryoma salio más enfadado que antes, la profesora se acerco a su escritorio y saco una pequeña libreta, al abrirla se encontró con una foto de Sakuno junto a Ryoma, la pequeña foto estaba enmarcada en un corazón.

-Ryoma solo quiero que te enteres que a ella le gustas no seas cabezas- rió por lo bajo, miro por la ventana, y sonrió para sus adentros.

--------------------------

Alguien caminaba casi como para romper el suelo, odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, camino a la cafetería, pues no tenía su desayuno

-"un momento"- paro en seco, el nunca llevaba un desayuno-"entonces quien me lo prepara"-volvio a pensar pero no se le venia a la mente quien era, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta su salón, llego a su Lugar y empezó a buscar algo que pareciera un obento, hasta que lo encontró abajo en su pupitre (son esos que se les levanta la tapa) aquel obento siempre estaba ahí bueno uno dierente todos los días, alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Ryoma te vas a comer tu obento- respondió Horio con una mirada de querer probar aquel delicioso desayuno-que no lo vas a abrir Ryoma- pregunto Horio al Ver que este no se movía para nada.

-Dime quien me da los desayunos- pregunto Ryoma sin mirarlo.

Aquella contestación dejo frió a Horio que acaso no se acordaba quien se lo daba, vaya si que a veces Ryoma era un tonto para ese tipo de cosas

-sakuno, Por que-respondió Horio un poco preocupado, pues Ryoma seguía sin moverse

-No por nada- abrió el Obento y le da la caja a Horio quien lo miro confundido

-No tengo hambre si quieres cómetelo- salio del salón mientras que un Horio disfrutaba del desayuno

Ryoma caminaba por el corredor aun haciéndose a la idea de quien era la que le daba el desayuno, no levantaba la mirada, empezó a subir las escaleras pero alguien lo detuvo, intento safarse pero no pudo Volteo a ver y al que menos se quería encontrar se presentaba, ante todo

-Hola Ryoma Echizen- sonreía un Momo de oreja a Oreja mientras cargaba algunos panes y papas a la francesa

-Hola Momo que quieres no tengo tiempo para nada así que….-pero se vio arrastrado por Momo

-Que no te acuerdas íbamos a comer todos los titulares juntos así que en marcha y así nos darás de aquel desayuno delicioso que siempre cargas contigo

Lo llevo a rastras hasta llegar a un salón desocupado en donde todos se encontraban presentes hasta él capitán (si ya regreso de su recuperación), todos por igual empezaron a saludarlo, algunos despeinaban su cabeza y otros una palmada en el hombro

-Bien como quedamos todos trajimos algo para compartir con los demás-Sonreía Eiji- aparte Ryoma nos dará de ese Delicioso desayunos que siempre lleva consigo ne O-Chibi –sonreía mientras se acercaba a Ryoma

-no traigo Nada se lo di a Horio para que se lo comiera- contesto con indiferencia y con una vista perdida mirando no se que

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaron al mismo tiempo (a excepción de Tezuka y Fuji), miraron a Ryoma como querer estrangularlo

-por que Ryoma por que hiciste eso- empezó a sacudirlo con violencia Momo, mientras que Kawamura y Inue intentaban apartarlo del pobre chico

-No tenia hambre eso es todo- contesto tajante, he intento levantarse y salir de ahí pero no se lo permitieron

-sabes que siempre te lo pedimos- Ahora gritaba Eiji Todo fuera de si- Sabes que es muy Rico las bolas de arroz que te dan y …..

Pero fue aventado a un lado, por kaito- Dinos cual fue la razón para dársela a él shhhhh……….-Pregunto intentando sonar no tan enojado

-Por una pelea- volvió a responder tajante

-Y que culpa tenia la comida- Lloraba Momo, y le hacia segunda Eiji

-Pues que no quiero comida de esa tipa- empezó a gritar un poco

Todos se quedaron callados, un silencio inundo el salón en donde se encontraban ellos, todos se miraban entre si y luego miraban a Ryoma mientras que él volteaba a ver las lámparas del techo como si tuvieran algo de interesante

-¿Cual tipa Ryoma?- preguntó Fuji un poco interesado

-NO les importa-Respondió Ryoma poniéndose de pie, pero enseguida fue sentado por Momo

-claro que nos importa- Respondió Eiji- Sabes que siempre comes de ese desayuno

-Pero ahora no quiero de ese desayuno de aquí para delante traeré de mi casa- Se levanto completamente enojado- con su permiso me largo de aquí.

Salio del salón sin antes dar un portazo a la puerta, todos se miraron y observaron al mismo tiempo a aquellos dos que no habían dicho ni una palabra en todo el tiempo, Fuji es quien hablo

-Pues si esta enojado es por algo, nunca había respondido de esa manera- hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada- Aunque me intriga el Obento que siempre carga consigo- hablo un poco emocionado

-Pensé que siempre lo traía de su casa – hablo Momo mirando por donde se había ido Ryoma.

-Las probabilidades de que fuera hecho en su casa es un mínimo del 30%- aclaro Inue mirando a sus compañeros- como saben su madre y su prima vivieron en Estados Unidos puede que se les haya pegado algunas recetas Estaunidenses, aparte siempre que los comemos (habla en general) siempre se encuentra caliente

-mmmmm, puede que alguien se lo prepare- pensó Oishiro- algún amigo.

-Claro que no, esos desayunos son de una chica- Hablo Eiji

-Del club de Fans de Ryoma-puntualizo Momo- o su novia

Todos miraron a Momo y se echaron a reír

-El O-chibi con novia no lo creo el no se daría cuenta de quien esta enamorada de él- reía con un fuerte tono de voz –jjajajajajaja aparte no creo que tengo es un poco amargado para su edad – finalizo con un golpe por parte de Momo

-De todas formas es obento un misterio- dijo un poco calmado

-Tengo un Plan- hablo Fuji

Todos se le quedaron mirando al mismo tiempo, y al mismo tiempo todos mostraron una sonrisa malévola para si mismos se acercaron poco apoco y Fuji empezó a hablar algunos sacaron plumas y papel y empezaron a anotar (sepa de donde lo sacaron) en ese momento descubrirían al la fan que le dejaban el Obento, Mientras que un tezca movía la cabeza de un lado para otro negativamente

_-"y ustedes se dicen inteligentes"- _miro hacia la ventana veía a un Ryoma aventando de todo, volvió a mover la cabeza -_ "si tan solo supieran que es Sa.."_

Ya en la tarde una Sakuno se encontraba afuera de la escuela esperando a su ayudante, se sentía fatal por aquel pésimo día

-Ryoma lo siento tanto- se reprimió la chica,- "si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti" – se pregunto la chica en sus adentros

-vaya eres puntual Ryusaki – una voz helada fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos

-estas Lista por que no tengo todo él tiempo- pregunto aun más frió como antes

-claro- fue lo único que respondió la chica antes de caminar

El camino se hizo tortuoso para ella se sentía como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragase, mientras que un Ryoma intentaba poner su mente en orden

Y dime sakuno- hablo Ryoma como para romper el Hielo- como te fue lo que resto de día – sin interés

-Bien Ryoma- contesto un poco alegre- aunque…- pero se quedo callada, sabia que si contestaba el se reiría de ella

-MM que bien a ya llegamos- hablo Ryoma parando en seco

-A claro _"gracias"-_ camino con paso lento hasta que llego al portón de su casa

-Bueno hasta mañana Ryoma nos vemos en la escuela- se despidió con la mano y entro a duras penas.

Ryoma solo se quedo mirando a Sakuno desaparecer detrás de la puerta, camino en silencio, claro ahora tenia que caminar más de lo normal si eso era lo que iba a suceder en las tres semanas de tortura, y lo peor de todo es que su padre empezaría a decir que ya tenia novia

-Ja, Sakuno mi novia jajajaja, que estupidez- se rió como tonto, empezó a caminar de nuevo, ya se imaginaba lo que le diría su padre y hasta lo interpreto

-hola Hijo por que tan tarde, acaso tu novia no e dejaba en paz – Lo intentaba imitar

-claro papá se llama Sakuno y fíjate que esta re buena- casi sonando como él mismo, pero paro en seco, "por que Sakuno que ella era importante o solo…" intento ordenar sus ideas que era lo que le pasaba nunca era así, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, siguió caminando hasta que se puso a correr que estupidez pensar en esas cosas y más con la tipa que lo había metido en problemas, llego a su casa todo agitado, entro rápidamente, subió las escaleras y se encerró en sus cuarto eso no le podía ocurrir

-El amor es una idiotez- se dijo así mismo Ryoma, cuando estuvo más calmado se metió a la ducha, salio se seco se puso la pijama y se metió a dormir

-Amor es tan estupido… pero Sakuno- se quedo dormido no sin antes soñar con la chica de ojos Cafés.

Espero que les guste como lo prometí es un poco más largo que los dos anteriores si tienen alguna sugerencia que hacerme algún error que tenga, u otra cosa con gusto las aceptare, grax y dejen Rewievs si quieren


	4. Chapter 4

Bien grax por los comentarios se los agradezco muchísimo se que me paso con lo relacionado con Ryoma pero debe pagar aunque sea un poco, bien como decía, este capitulo será dedicado más que nada a los titulares de Seigaku y un poco a Ryoma (si es que no me paso de estarlo metiendo) bien en el capitulo anterior no he tenido a nadie que presente el desclaimer lo dirá (redoble de tambores) Ryoma (nadie aparece) T.T maldición no vino este bueno tendré que decirlo yo de nuevo

-No te preocupes yo lo presentare –aparece Eiji en el escenario

- a claro pero tu no eres el que iba a presentar el desclaimer (espero que así se escriba)

-No importa no tengo nada que hacer

-n.n ok

Los personajes que aquí presentamos no le pertenecen para nada a este chica que se encuentra aquí todo le pertenece a la maravillosa Konomi Takeshi

-Comenzamos- grita una Jazma desde el escenario

_-El amor es una idiotez- se dijo así mismo Ryoma, cuando estuvo más calmado se metió a la ducha, salio se seco se puso la pijama y se metió a dormir _

_-Amor es tan estupido… pero Sakuno- se quedo dormido no sin antes soñar con la chica de ojos Cafés. _

CAPITULO 4 LOS TITULARES LE HACEN DE ESPIAS

La mañana ilumina las casas y en especial a alguien que odiaba en aquel momento todo lo relacionado a su vida y más a una mocosa que lo había metido en problemas, ahora se encontraba caminando y bostezando, con un paso que hasta un caracol le podría ganar, llego a la casa de aquella "odiosa" si así la llamara de aquí en adelante je, toco el timbre y la profesora le abrió

-Buenos días Ryoma pasa por favor enseguida esta

Ryoma entro y s e dejo caer en el sofá, intento echarse una siestecita pero el profesora no lo dejo, después de mucho rato Sakuno bajaba torpemente las escaleras por culpa de las muletas, Ryoma la vio y se paro enseguida ya quería irse y si alcanzaba se quedaría dormido en el salón antes de que llegara el profesor

-Bien ya nos podemos Ir Sakuno- Pregunto con apuración mientras veía el reloj

-Claro Ryoma-kun- respondió al instante, sabía que lo había levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado por eso se culpo a si misma

-Que no van a desayunar- pregunto mientras observaba a aquellos dos que ya habían abierto la puerta para irse

-Desayunare en la escuela vale abuela no te preocupes nos vemos- y salio primero antes que Ryoma

-Ya nos vamos profesora- hablo Ryoma como siempre

-Claro cuídala o te puede pesar- casi como amenaza

Solamente trago saliva, asintió y salio cerrando la puerta, el camino fue un ambiente lo más muerto posible

Un Chico se encontraba en el salón pensando en el plan de ayer, como harían para que Ryoma les dijera de quien era el Obento

FLASH BACK

-Por que no le damos de mi nueva versión mejorada el súper energizante 113 XM y antes de que desmaye le preguntamos de quien es el Obento- hablo Inue mientras sacaba ante todos alguien desagradable vaso junto con un liquido que no dejaba de burbujear, todos se hicieron para atrás antes de que lo probara con ellos

-Creo que no es la mejor forma- lo cuestiono Momo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente – puede que no nos diga nada y pues tus jugos son un tanto peligrosos recuerdas que la serpiente no vino a la escuela por dos semanas y media y todo por tomar de tu jugo- hablaba mientras hacia un gesto de repulsión

-Podemos espiarlo- Propuso Eiji con una sonrisa muy convincente- a parte es demasiado torpe no se da cuenta cundo lo miran las chicas del colegio, ni siquiera de una chica que le preparo el desayuno el mis despistado paso cerca sin que se volteara a verla- recrimino a Ryoma quien se encontraba ausente

-Quien vota por espiarlo- Pregunto un Fuji muy sonriente-No se preocupen no les pasara nada y él no se enterara de quien descubrió su secreto

Todos alzaron la mano aunque les dio miedo la forma en la que sonreía Fuji, sabían que tenia algo preparado, y eso los asustaba

-Bien lo que haremos es todos vigilaremos los movimientos del chico mientras este en receso- Les decía, mientras señalaba los posibles contactos con alguna persona

-apero que pasa si es en el salón shhhh - pregunto kaito

-buena observación Kaito- respondió Fuji mientras ponía sus dedos en su mentón- a ya se Eiji te haremos un justificante no entres a tus clases, necesito que con tus habilidades felinas espíes a Ryoma cueste lo que cueste pero que no te descubra, entendido – se veía sonriente pero tenia en sus ojos un gran castigo si se les veían descubiertos por Eiji

Eiji solo trago saliva y asintió con mucho miedo ante la mirada del creador del plan

Excelente- contesto Fuji – Bien los demás estarán en clases, pero pónganse alertas por si las dudas vale

Y con un último asentimiento de cabezas todos empezaron a salir del salón, y con secreto a cuestas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Vaya y todo por un tonto Obento- se dijo así mismo, se levanto y salio del aula para ir al baño.

En otra parte de la escuela Eiji se encontraba oculto entre los árboles, y miraba a través de unos gemelos

-Si el O-chibi no se hubiera puesto de esa manera ayer no tendríamos que acatar las órdenes de Fuji- se movió un poco para ver mejor a los alumnos que pasaban por la puerta principal para entrar a la escuela- Si que a veces causa problemas el chiquitín

miraba hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ryoma acompañaba a Ryusaki a la escuela

-OHHHHHHHHHH- sonrió con malicia Eiji- entonces ella….. un momento-miro y observo que llevaba muletas- entonces solo la acompaña a clases mmmmm- volvió a sonreír con malicia- jejejejeje en verdad se ven lindos juntos jejejeje- volvía a reír- o Diablos- se dijo a si mismo, en ese momento Ryoma iba a voltear a donde se encontraba él, lo único que hizo fue aventarse a los arbustos que se encontraban debajo del árbol

-Que pasa Ryoma-Kun- pregunto sakuno curiosa

-Pensé que alguien nos vigilaba- se quedo seco y si la profesora había mandado a alguien para vigilarlo, maldición se dijo así mismo, entonces iba enserio, se acerco un poco más a sakuno y esta se sonrojo

-Ryoma- Kun por que te me acercas tanto- se puso roja como un tomate

No, solo que vi que estabas cojeando- fue lo único que pensó en aquel momento

-OHHHHH- que chiquitín tan aprovechado, se le acerca a Sakuno para abrazarla pero que- a lo lejos se veo como Sakuno avienta a Ryoma a un lado y dice algo, pues lo que ve es una Sakuno toda enojada y se va sola, Ryoma se queda otra vez sorprendido- Vamos no seas tonto ve tras ella- Grita Eiji donde se estaba escondiendo pero se calla. Ve como Ryoma voltea a todos lados para ver quien era el que le había gritado asiente y corre para alcanzarla

-Por poco me descubre- mientras sus piraba aliviado

Ya en clases, Un Eiji se subía a un Árbol donde daba a la ventana del salón en donde se encontraba Ryoma

-ahora te vigilare mew- maulló de felicidad y se puso otra vez los gemelos para verlo de cerca- mmm que aburrido- se cuestiono Eiji ya habían pasado tres Horas desde el inicio de la vigilancia, el receso se encontraba en su mayor apogeo entonces Ryoma se levanto y salio del salón

-Gato subido a un árbol a Ojos de águila, acaba de salir el polluelo del nido me copias- decía un Eiji emocionado por el primer movimiento del chiquitín

-Que quien diablos es Ojos de águila y el polluelo- pregunto Momo- Yo no conozco a nadie que se llame así

-Parado me refiero a ti y al chiquitín- le hablaba mientras hacia un berrinche que nadie veía

-a ya si, ya lo veo, luego hablamos- se desconecto

Camino, de vez en cuando se escondía, se paro cuando vio que había entrado al baño

-Serpiente tarada, aquí Ojos de águila- se burlo Momo- acaba de entrar el polluelo al baño

-A…..-pero se cayo, pues solo veía por una rendija del baño que estaba ocupando Kaito para vigilar a Ryoma- no grites tanto que nos van a descubrir- hablo silenciosamente Kaito

-Que hace –pregunto Momo curioso- alguna señal que se este arreglando para su cita con alguien

-No, solamente, se esta mojando la cara con agua, se esta mirando al espejo y ….- se cayo vio que sacaba un Obento de la mochila que llevaba- Saco un Obento

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Grito Momo sin querer, esto Hizo que Ryoma se volteara a los retretes, pero volvió a mover la cabeza, y se concentro en la caja que tenia en sus manos

-deja de gritar Idiota, quieres que nos mate Fuji por igual- le reprocho con la voz lo más bajo posible- esta abriendo el Obento- miro un poco más de cerca- no lo volvió a cerrar

-por que me pasa esto a mi- se dijo Ryoma con voz un poco alzada de tono- por que ella es una malcriada chica envidiosa que solo se preocupa por todo- se cayo y guardo el Obento en su mochila

Va a salir del baño- dijo Kaito- te cuidado Momo que no te descubra

-Claro que tendré cuidado que no sabes que yo soy alguien muy discreto en esto- casi con orgullo se escuchaban sus palabras

La puerta del Baño se abrió y salio un Ryoma con una mirada de calma pero con algo de inquietud, camino por el pasillo y subió las escaleras

-Te lo dejamos a tu Oishiro- hablo Momo cerrando inmediatamente la comunicación

-Déjenmelo en mis manos - y corto también la comunicación. Observo como Ryoma seguía subiendo las escaleras con pesadez, volvió a subir las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la azotea, y la cerro, como si solo hubiera sido un viento suave

-Ha subido las escaleras hasta la azotea- iré a averiguar que hará – y subió , abrió muy despacio la puerta y se encontró a Ryoma sentado en el suelo, con el Obento abierto, se veía como probaba la comida, también noto que tardaba un poco para volver a tomar otro pedazo de comida- Parece que no es el mismo Obento, no se lo come muy bien- hablo Oishiro decepcionado

-Muy bien regresa al salón en donde pusimos el plan en marcha- Contesto Fuji un poco molesto por el resultado dado

-Ok – fue lo único que salio de Oishiro antes de cortar de nuevo la comunicación, cerro despacio la puerta, pero si se hubiera quedado un poco más

-Maldita niña como la odio pero este nuevo sentimiento me carcome de vez en cuando te odio Sakuno Ryusaki, pero no se como puedo todavía comer tu comida que me preparas- Tomo otro bocado y se lo metió a la boca- te odio.

Espero que les guste me Gracias a todos lo que len mi fic se que no esta muy bueno pero hago la lucha, también agradezco a Eiji por ayudarme a presentar mi fanfic arigatou Eiji

-No hay de que pero por que eres así con nosotros

-Ya veras, después del siguiente capitulo Ustedes empezaran a sospechar del comportamiento de Ryoma- kun

-Entiendo bueno me retiro tengo una practica que hacer chao

-SI bueno, gracias y nos vemos con otro capi chao chao

JAZMA FUERA


	5. Chapter 5 palabras hirientes

SE QUE ME TARDE PERO AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN EL DISCLAIMER LO DIRE DESPUÉS

Capitulo 5 PALABRAS HIRIENTES

Llego al lugar en donde anteriormente se habían visto para él plan

Entonces que escuchaste Oishi- pregunto Fuji mientras miraba a todos

-Nada solamente estaba comiendo demasiado despacio como para que fuera el Obento que siempre trae- le dijo Oishi mientras se sentaba en su lugar designado

-Bien sabemos de ante mano que Ryoma se le fue dado El Obento antes de entrar a la escuela y tu que viste Eiji- mientras le mostraba una sonrisa macabra

-bien a Ryoma acompañando a Sakuno a la escuela- se dijo feliz el joven gatuno

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Momo ya lo estaba zarandeando demasiado y preguntándole si ya se habían besado o él la había abrazado, a lo que contesto casi vomitando Eiji que-No, no hicieron eso solamente que Ryoma acompañaba a Sakuno a su salón pero algo le dijo que se enojo ella y lo empujo y se fue muy enojada- Mientras que veía a Momo con ojos de poco amigos.

-Bien tu que viste Kaito- le pregunto Fuji

- a….etto…-se sobresalto Kaito pues se estaba durmiendo-yo…solo alcance a escuchar que Ryoma odiaba a una persona pero no especifico nada- algo lo callo era una risa que provenía de su izquierda

-Jajajajaja- vaya, vaya, la serpiente se estaba durmiendo, jejejeje, de viste ver tu cara cuando te pregunto Fuji o espera, mírala- le enseña Momo una fotografía del instante en el que se despierta sobresaltado

-maldito como te atreves- se levanto Kaito muy enojado y con una vergüenza que no podía con ella- Desgraciado idiota por que muestras eso, por que no les dices que casi se te va Ryoma solo por ir por tu estupida comida- ahora Kaito se mofaba de un Momo todo rojo

-a ellos que les importa serpiente, esto es entre tu y yo- decía un Momo que era detenido por los demás titulares

-Ya basta- se escucho la Voz de Fuji muy molesta- Ustedes me tiene que dar una explicación más adelante sobre su comportamiento _"si tiene que pedirme explicaciones hasta cuando vayan al baño y él por que de todas las cosas que hagan a partir de adelante"_

Los dos se sientan un poco asustados por la mirada de Fuji pero de vez en cuando se mandaban algunas miradas asesinas, Los demás empezaron a discutir sobre el Obento y el por que todo había fallado, Fuji empezó a desesperarse por no obtener lo que quería la respuesta a todo lo que él quería, así que paneo su plan B

-Por que no les preguntamos a los amigos de Ryoma quien le da la comida- dijo Fuji- ese es el siguiente Plan preguntar a los demás quien le da el Obento

Todos se vieron como si fueron los mas tontos de todo el mundo

-Quien esta conmigo- pregunto Fuji mientras ponía su mano en el centro de todos ellos

-Yo me apunto- dijo Eiji mientras ponía su mano junto a la de Fuji

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer- se dijo a si mismo Kaito, sabía que si lo decía en alto todos lo harían sufrir ya llevaban tiempo acosando a Ryoma para saber sobre cual era la relación con Sakuno y si él decía aunque sea un No todos lo acabarían en ese momento

-Yo por que quiero saber si Sakuno se quedara con Ryoma-Momo dijo muy emocionado

Todos se le quedaron mirando a excepción de Eiji que también sonrió, también era ese el motivo de joven gatuno

-No te ofendas Momo pero Sakuno no podría decirle a Ryoma que le gusta es demasiado tímida, primero se arrojaría de un acantilado antes de decirle lo que siente por él –se burlo Inoue

-Como se atreven a decirle eso a Sakuno ella podría hacerlo y se que a Ryoma le gusta las bolas de Arroz de seguro ella le preparo todos los Obentos y hasta con mucho amor- grito Eiji muy Enojado, quedaron todos sorprendidos por la actitud de su amigo- Yo creo en Sakuno y que ella lograra lo que se propone

-Te apoyo –Hablo Fuji rompiendo el momento tan pesado que se encontraba

Los demás pusieron sus manos en el centro y prometieron descubrir la verdad, Mientras que el capitán solo observaba el escenario y meneaba la cabeza de un lugar a otro, miro por la ventana a Ryoma que caminaba con Sakuno y se dijo_-"Ryoma a veces el amor es tan difícil de entender cuando alguien lo niega"_

Sakuno caminaba lo más torpe posible, las muletas no la hacían caminar demasiado rápido, y eso la desesperaba, y más en el estado que se encontraba en Shock y con el animo por los suelos

-Mírate como es posible ja, me das lastima en verdad Ryoma te odia deberías buscar otro cosa como él te dijo, eres una inútil- se reía una voz que estaba en su interior

-Eso no es cierto Ryoma nunca diría Eso- le dijo a la voz que se reía de su estado deplorable por así decirlo- Aparte no pudo decir eso no es cierto.

Llego al baño, aventó las muletas que se estrellaron contra un espejo del baño este se hizo añicos, esto hizo que también volaran pedazos y estos golpearon contra todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar, incluyendo a Sakuno que recibió algunas cuantas cortadas en su cuerpo, se fijo como se veía, se encontró con alguien a que no esperaba a ella misma parada atrás de ella una mirada de dolor, y tristeza, el pelo largo que denotaba maltrato y una uniforme un poco roto

-Mírate mocosa si, es así como te dijo aquel que tanto quieres en el mundo que se siente que nadie te quiera, eres tan inútil que das lastima, pero que te dijo él a si TE ODIO

-CALLATE-grito Sakuno mientras se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar aquellas palabras que ahora decía su preciado Ryoma

-No es justo- se dijo a si misma antes de dejarse caer al suelo y que sus manos cayeran también al suelo y que se cortaran por los vidrios que se encontraban regados por doquier, pues su mirada se encontraba perdida y llena de lagrimas-Lo siento- dijo antes de recordar aquella pesadilla

FLASH BACK

Sakuno se encontraba sentada en uno de los árboles que estaban en el patio de la escuela, pensaba ene la forma en la que le diría a su abuela en que ya no quería que su amado príncipe como así le decía su mejor amiga Tomoka, la ayudara tan "cordialmente"

-Se que es para el bien de Ryoma- se dijo así misma mientras sonreía ante aquella ingeniosa idea

-Se acomodo las muletas y camino hasta donde se encontraba su Ryoma, sería todo un reto subir todas esas escaleras para poder ver a su amado, subió aquello que para esos momento eran lo imposible, subió paso a paso hasta que llego a las ultimas escaleras que la llevarían a la azotea, pero se tuvo que esconder pues vio a Oishi bajando las escaleras y con una mirada de resignación, cuando por fin desapareció él, ella se encamino hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y lo encontró sentado con un Obento terminado, eso le dio mucha alegría y con todo el valor que tenia hablo

-Ryoma-kun quisiera hablar contigo sobre las ayudas que me diste hoy – se dijo toda apenada

Ryoma la volteo a ver con la mirada muy enojada, se levanto y camino hasta la reja que se encontraba en aquel Lugar

-Yo no quise ayudarte te Odio por meterme en estos problemas- Lo dijo cortante

Ella se quedo en shock al oír esas palabras, la fuerza la abandonoy or porco se cae pero se detuvo a tiempo- que dijiste – pregunto asustada ante la proxima respuesta

-que no entiendes Japonés o español, estupida mocosa de pacotilla, que yo no te quise ayudar eres una inútil y para que lo sepas tu Abuela me amenazo para que te ayudara por mi tu estarías tirada en el suelo- la volteo a ver

Sakuno se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y con la boca semiabierta, sus ojos pronosticaban lágrimas, agacho la cabeza, era imposible que su amado le dijera cosas tan horribles

-No quiero que te me vuelva a acercar el resto de mi vida, no quiero ver tu cara y ya no quiero tu Obento te odio TEODIO MOCOSA SAKUNO RYUSAKI

nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, grito Sakuno para sus adentros, el amor que sentía quedo intacto, pero todo su interior se colapso en menos de lo que esperaba, sus lagrimas salieron, su mirada ya no fue la misma, Ryoma se acerco para sacarla, más bien meterla a la escuela, y cuando la tomo de los hombros, Sakuno lo vio

Ryoma la soltó enseguida, y un miedo incontrolable lo sacudió por completo, La mirada de aquella mocosa denotaba el dolor más profundo, y la desolación más profunda, una sonrisa surco los labios de Sakuno y miro a Ryoma que se había quedado estático ante la mirada de ella.

-Ryoma, yo….- pero se guardo sus palabras levanto su mano y le planto una bofetada en la mejilla, Ryoma se quedo con la mirada y la posición que había tomado por el golpe dado por ella

-no te oliere a molestar solo quería que tu y yo fuéramos a salón de mi abuela para decirle…que ya no querías ayudarme…pero ya no importa….se acabo el dulce sabor…-guardo silencio y entro.

-Echizen…yo…ya no querías que me ayudaras solo quería dejarte libre…-sus ojos derramaban lagrimas – no te preocupes mi abuela ya no te molestara y a mi ya no me veras

Y con esto ultimo se cerro la puerta, Ryoma volteo a ver por donde se había ido su Molestia, un dolor en el pecho hizo que se doblara, le dolía demasiado aquellas palabras y aparte la mirada que le había visto a Sakuno.

-Soy un idiota- antes de golpear el suelo con el puño

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sakuno se intento levantar y se apoyo en uno de los lavabos, pero por el peso se rompió y el agua salia por el tubo, el baño se empezó a llenar de agua y una sakuno se empezó a empapar, más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se confundían con el agua

-Ryoma te amo- se dijo con un hilo de voz antes de caer desmayada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se que soy una desgraciada, ódienme yo también me odio y mucho no puedo creer que haya creado todo un caos en el pequeño corazón de Sakuno, se que tendré que remediar la situación aun así espero que les haya gustado nota: Soy mala para hacer largos los fics pero me esforzare al máximo para hacerlos más largos lo prometo. Dejen comens por fa

Jazma jaramo Fuera


	6. Chapter 6 celos

Los personajes que aquí presento no son míos todo le pertenece a: Takeshi Konomi Pero como el fanfic es míos los personajes se aguantaran jejejejejejeje y el ryosaku se dará jajajajajajajaja

Comenzamos

Sakuno se intento levantar y se apoyo en uno de los lavabos, pero por el peso se rompió y el agua salía por el tubo, el baño se empezó a llenar de agua y una sakuno se empezó a empapar, más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se confundían con el agua

-Ryoma te amo- se dijo con un hilo de voz antes de caer desmayada

CAPITULO 6 ESTOS SON CELOS ¿?

Momo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras bostezaba por el aburrimiento que estaba pasando

-Maldición, por que no la puedo encontrar si siempre esta con Sakuno, o no ha venido- se preguntaba él, hasta que paro en seco y se fijo que el suelo se encontraba mojado, guío su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el baño de mujeres

- Que habrán dejado las chicas la llave abierta- se aproximo, y con lentitud abrió la puerta del baño.-Pero que diablos

Entro aprisa, levanto a Sakuno un poco, ella se encontraba inconsciente, intento despertarla pero no pudo, se levanto y salio del baño a toda prisa, en el camino, se preguntaba que le había pasado a su amiga, pero un Voz lo hizo detenerse

-Bajame- un hilo de voz salio de la boca de Sakuno quien se encontraba mirando con los ojos no muy abiertos- Bajame Momo, me encuentro bien no tienes por que ayudarme.

-No estas loca esta empapada y a parte estas pálida, no, no te voy a bajar- contesto un poco molesto Momo y ha la vez preocupado

-No te molestes, yo me encuentro bien aparte, él se enojara conmigo, si lo vuelven a regañar- sus palabras sonaban con miedo

-Quién se enojara contigo ¿?- pregunto Momo molesto- Dímelo y él pagara

-NOOOOOOOOO- grito Sakuno y sus ojos se dilataron por el miedo- Bajame por favor, Bajame, no, no quiero, por favor

Empezó a moverse bruscamente, hasta que Momo no pudo más y la bajo lo más despacio posible, ella empezó a caminar torpemente, lo volteo a ver y con un movimiento de su cabeza se despidió, le mostró una sonrisa de la mas vacía y siguió con su camino

-No puede ser- se dijo Momo, con los ojos sorprendidos y con un gran impacto en su mente por a ver visto a su amiga en aquellas condiciones deplorables por así decirlo

-Ya, no quiero seguir con esto- dio media vuelta y regreso a su salón pero con un nuevo pensamiento _–"sakuno descubriré quien te hizo esto"_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la hora de practica Los titulares se encontraban entrenado menos dos personas Ryoma y Momo los dos, no tenias los ánimos y los 5 sentidos en su lugar más de una vez fueron reprendidos por su capitán quien solamente movía la cabeza de manera de negación antes la energía que le ponían al juego

-Saben no encontré nada, Tomoka no se encontraba en su salón y menos Sakuno- Eiji le decía a Kawamura quien también le respondía ante la conversación dada

-Oye Momo tu no sabes donde esta Sakuno, no la veo por ninguna parte- le pregunto preocupado Eiji

Momo se paralizo y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquella forma de comportarse de Sakuno a él.

En eso Oishi llego muy agitado, se detuvo unos minutos para respirar y le entrego al capitán una nota, este lo leyó y con una afirmación llamo a todos los demás titulares

-Bien chicos acérquense tengo que decirles algo muy importante- hablo el capitán

Todos dejaron por el momento el entrenamiento y se formaron como siempre los titulares al principio y los novatos al final

-Me acaban de entregar unos avisos muy importantes- respiro y continuo- El primer aviso es que Jugaremos contra la fudomine, y será este sábado en su escuela será un partido amistoso, el segundo aviso es que la profesora se ausentara por unas semanas pues tiene unos asuntos muy importantes que hacer y el tercer aviso es que se a creado un grupo de porristas para el grupo de Seigaku y sus capitanas son Tomoka y Sakuno- se callo un momento mientras todos observaban a Ryoma.

-Ryoma- continuo el capitán- La profesora quiere hablar contigo de algo importante, puedes retirare por hoy, dice que es urgente- le dio la señal de que se podía retirar y el sin decir más se marcho

-_"ahora que habrá dicho la mocosa"_- se pregunto molesto Ryoma mientras se dirigía al estudio

…,.,.,.,.,.,

-Sakuno sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que Ryoma pagara sus malos tratos y ahora que le diré que fue un error por no haberme dicho la verdad- reprochaba una anciana con su nieta- Sakuno de viste de decir la verdad me has decepcionado.

-Lo siento abuela no quise mentirte pero es que si te decía la verdad pues me regañarías y pues yo…-miro hacia un lado, para volver a mirar a su abuela- lo siento yo me disculpare con él- pero sus pensamientos le decían que no- aparte yo soy la responsable de este problema déjamelo en mis manos- lo decía con tristeza, pues verlo estaba prohibido.

-Esta bien Sakuno, tu te encargaras pero solo te diré un cosa llamare a los titulares se que me tendré que ausentar, y es que yo no quisiera dejarte, pero quiero que alguien se haga cargo de tu estado, y también les pediré de favor si me pueden ayudar, aunque la verdad no espero que acepten

La puerta se abrió y entro una joven quien miro a Sakuno y la abrazo, parecía asustada

-ohhhhhhhh Sakuno te encuentras bien ya no te duele, perdóname por no haber venido a clases estas semanas pero sabes tuve que salir por un compromiso muy grande, si hubiera estado aquí no te viera pasado nada- se culpaba su amiga Tomoka, mientras la seguía abrazando

-No te preocupes ya esta todo bien Tomoka-chan, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones- sonreía, intentando no mostrar aquella sonrisa vacía que tenia

-Como queeee, claro que no jovencita, mírate estas muy mal tendré que estar más tiempo contigo, me sigo sintiendo culpable por tu estado, tonta de mi.

la seguía abrazando hasta que la Profesora con señas le pidió que se acercara, ella se separo de su amiga y se acerco a la profesora

-Quiero que mandes llamar a los titulares, diles que es sobre mi viaje, pero no quiero que les digas sobre lo de Sakuno hasta que ellos estén presentes en mi oficina, esta claro- la miraba como si fuera si única esperanza

-No se preocupe, abuela de Ryusaki iré por ellos aunque me tengan que dar de aquel horroroso jugo.

Dio media vuelta hizo un saludo tipo militar y salio corriendo de la oficina

-Bien y ahora…………

------------------..-.-.-..-

Ryoma se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaría a s u perdición, si ya lo sabía era la expulsión del equipo de tenis, no se fijo hasta que Tomoka se paro en seco y le hablo apresuradamente

-dicelaprofesoraRyusakiqueteencuentresconellaensuoficina- y con eso volvió a correr, sin antes decir- Sakuno esta con ella.

-"lo que me temía"- pensó, y sin más ánimo siguió con su camino.

Se paro en donde se encontraba la oficina de su entrenadora, y con un respiro profundo entro a la habitación

-Puedo pasar- le pregunto a la persona que estaba sentada en su escritorio

-Si claro pasa Ryoma- lo decía lo más sutil que podía- bien ahora quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante- miro de reojo a Sakuno.

Sakuno se encontraba con un gran temor dentro de ella, pues juro haber visto una mirada de odio por parte de su "amado", trago gordo, y agacho la cabeza para que no la viera asustada

-Se trata sobre lo que te dije hace ayer y te pido perdón- hablo calmada la profesora pero con un tono de humildad y vergüenza.

Ryoma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando acaso le pedía la profesora perdón por lo de la amenaza, volteo a ver a una Sakuno toda cohibida, Ryoma no cabía en su sorpresa y más cuando le dijo

-Mi nieta me lo contó todo, ella me dijo que tú la intentaste ayudar de la forma más amable posible, pero ella por el dolor causado en su tobillo te grito y te dijo que no la tocaras, te golpeo, y aunque intentaste ayudarla, ella te dio un manotazo (huí si como no Ryoma amable de donde).

Ahora si eso lo hizo sentirse tan miserable, como para aventarse de la ventana y decirse a si mismo lo estupido que había sido y, aparte para pedirle perdón a Sakuno por trartala tan mal, él solamente se sintió mal y agacho la cabeza al igual que Sakuno lo hacia en esos momentos

-Echizen- hablo Sakuno- ya no me tendrás que ayudar en nada, lamento haberte metido en dificultades por eso le pedí mi abuela que te dejara entrenar a gusto, aparte de que por mi culpa te hayas metido en esto, yo quisiera darte esto por mi…-pero no pudo terminar, las palabras ya salían entrecortadas, se movió a un lado del sofá y saco una raqueta nueva, de color roja, con el nombre de Ryoma en el mango- espero que nos disculpes por esto.

Él tomo la raqueta como si fuera una raqueta de cristal, y con eso se sintió aun peor, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el escritorio, intento hablar pero el nudo en su garganta y el orgullo no lo dejaban, cuando por fin estaba dispuesto hablar alguien entraba en la oficina

20 MINUTOS ANTES

Los titulares se encontraban entrenando cuando en eso, Tomoka llegaba con la mano en su pecho pues pensaba que se le saldría el corazón

-DICELAENTRENADORARYUSAKIQUELOSQUIEREVERENSUOFICINAENESTEMISMIINSTANTEQUIERETRATAR…..-pero fue callada por uno de los titulares

-Es mejor que tomes aire y te calmes, así nos podrás decir lo que es tan importante

Ella sonrió, después de 5 minutos, ya se encontraba mejor y les sonrió a todos

-Dice la profesora Ryusaki que los quiere ver a todos en sus oficia, quiere tratar sobre su viaje que ella va a hacer y que quiere saber quien se quiere cuidar a su nieta mientras ella se ausente-abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca- a bueno…..-pero no pudo terminar pues ya los ojos de los titulares se mostraban lo más malévolos posibles

-El ochibi que gran oportunidad para él- contesto Eiji frotándose las manos

-Claro, claro tenemos que hacer que el se encargue de su nieta- hablaba Momo, aunque no con aquel entusiasmo de siempre

Los dos titulares la agarraron de los brazos y se la llevaron arrastrando mientras que los otros titulares les caían una gota en la cabeza.

Ya estaban en los pasillos para llegar a su destino y empezaron con el interrogatorio

-Dinos Tomoka, sabes quien se comió el desayuno de Ryoma es que nos iba a invitar y pues no nos trajo nada y él no nos dijo que había el comelón- Pregunto Eiji como no queriendo pero con la emoción por dentro

-Que no les dijo Ryoma que fue ese maldito de Horio ese tragón siempre anda pidiendo- se mostraba molesta

-Pues entonces pobre de la mamá de Ryoma- se lamento Kawamura, aunque los demás pensaban que era una buena pregunta

-Que no saben que los Obentos se los prepara Sakuno- se mostró curiosa- siempre le da un Obento antes o después de entrar a la escuela- miro hacia un lado y contesto- hasta el Obento de hoy era preparado por ella.

Los titulares habían dado en la investigación del Obento entonces Sakuno le hacia el Desayuno, Eiji sonrió por haber ganado las apuestas ya tendría en sus manos 1000 yenes, a parte Momo tenía un mal presentimiento

Llegaron al salón, entraron y se encontraron que efectivamente Sakuno se encontraba ahí, empezaron a pasar uno en uno hasta que todos estaban adentro, Tomoka se despidió y salio de la oficina

-Bien los mande llamar por mi asunto sobre mi salida de Japón no lo tenía planeado pero, salió de improvisto y no lo puedo dejar pasar, a parte de ser muy importante- suspiro miro a cada uno de sus titulares y prosiguió- los entrenamientos serán más intensivos, aunque vayan al partido de la Fudomine tendrán que seguir entrenando para las nacionales que ganamos por segunda vez- miro a Ryoma que no decía nada- también quisiera pedirles un favor, no podré estar 2 meses en la escuela, y mi nieta se quedará sola por ese tiempo, hable con su madre pero se encuentra de viaje y por mala suerte no tiene ningún pariente en Japón, su amiga Tomoka solo se quedara unas semanas y regresara a otro instituto

-Entonces por eso no la veíamos tan seguido- hablo Inoue, algo sorprendido

-Si se fue a otra escuela esta vez no podré dejarla con ella, por eso los llame a ustedes, quiero pedirles de favor que uno de ustedes se encargue de mi nieta por una semanas mientras le sana el tobillo, pasada las semanas podrán dejar de cuidarla.

Muchos empezaron a cuchichear, la profesora se dio cuenta a donde querían llegar y prosiguió

-Lamentablemente Ryoma no puede ayudar a Sakuno, su padre no se lo permitió, llamamos por teléfono y dijo que no podían pues ellos se irían de viaje, y Ryoma se quedaría solo con ella – miro a todos

-Bien yo podría cuidarla- Se ofreció Fuji- aparte mi familia siempre seta en la casa

-Yo también podría cuidarla- hablaba un poco decepcionado por no poder juntar a Ryoma y a Sakuno- aparte mis hermanas se llevarían bien con ella

La profesora les agradeció alegre, siguió platicando con ellos, Pero mientras ellos platicaban, Ryoma escuchaba, lo que harían con Sakuno, es en ese momento, su corazón dio un fuerte golpe, él se agarro el pecho, y un calor empezó a aparecer de la nada, miro a Fuji, quería estrangularlo al igual que a Eiji, como se atreverían cuidar de Sakuno, él la cuidaría.

"_Que estas pensando Ryoma por fin te libraste de esa latosa y ahora quieres cuidarla, estas loco o que"_-movio la cabeza de un lugar a otro, volvió a mirar a sus dos sempais y su sangre empezó a hervir_-"como se atreven ellos, jamás se la daré, están locos ellos, yo la cuidare, los odio a los dos, patéticos"_- se levanto, todos lo miraron como se alejaba abría la puerta y de un portazo la cerraba, Fuji sonrió para sus adentro el plan C comenzaba a dar efecto.

Ryoma caminaba golpeando el suelo con sus pies como si fuera un niño con berrinches, camino, no podía dejar que ella se le fuera de las manos, ella sería su posesión una linda muñeca si eso sería para él un objeto de mucho valor, pero el coraje no se lo podía sacar

-Ya verás Ryusaki como te conviertes en mi objeto-sus ojos se abrieron como platos, que acababa de pensar que acababa de decir, al parecer el coraje lo había hecho decir puras idioteces, el no era así, pero con tan solo recordar, a una sakuno toda triste y unos compañeros intentando ayudarla le dieron ganas de golpear al alguien en ese preciso momento.

.-..,.,.,.,.,.,.

Se que apenas Ryoma esta sintiendo Celos, y apenas se esta dando cuenta de lo importante que es Sakuno para él, aunque la quiera obtener como objeto como que él esta bien idiota no lo creen, los otros ya idearon un plan para ponerlo aun más celosos y a una Sakuno con la mente en blanco no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que se llamara COMIENZAN LOS CELOS

Espero que les guste y tratare que Ryoma sufra un poco más ñaca ñaca dejen comens ATENTAMENTE jazmajaramo fuera


	7. Chapter 7 comienzan los celos

Perdón por el retrazo pero estoy nerviosa por mis calificaciones creo que reprobé por eso no estoy mucho tiempo en la comp. Para que no me la castiguen al igual que la tv

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Konomi Takeshi

-Ya verás Ryusaki como te conviertes en mi objeto-sus ojos se abrieron como platos, que acababa de pensar que acababa de decir, al parecer el coraje lo había hecho decir puras idioteces, el no era así, pero con tan solo recordar, a una sakuno toda triste y unos compañeros intentando ayudarla le dieron ganas de golpear al alguien en ese preciso momento.

CAPITULO 7 COMIENZN LOS CELOS

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible y corrió por los pasillos, entro al baño y golpeo con sus puños las paredes, se encontraba fuera de lugar y eso para él era algo raro, pero aquella sonrisa de su compañero era imposible de olvidar, "maldición" se dijo entre dientes antes de volver a golpear al pared aun con más fuerza de lo habitual.

-Ya verán senpais sufrirán demasiado y luego pedirán clemencia de que ya no les haga daño pero jamás los dejare en paz hasta que dejen a mi sakuno- sus ojos se abrieron como platos su Sakuno había escuchado bien- mmm..Vaya…Mada Mada dane, por lo visto me interesa la Sakuno, pero esa mocosa- un temblor lo sacudió, al solo recordar la mirada de ella, le provoco un vació muy grande y su corazón latió con demasiada violencia, esto hizo que se agarrara el pecho y se inclinara hacia delante- maldición ahora que tengo- se dijo entre dientes, respiro hondo y se volvió a incorporar.

Salio del baño dispuesto a hablar con sus senpais.

En alguna parte de la escuela Seigaku, unos titulares hablaban animadamente con una joven que no podía huir de ellos la razón, el tobillo lastimado

-Sakuno ya veraz como mi hermana se llevara bien contigo- sonreía Eiji mientras la abrazaba- Serás una nueva hermana para nosotros- la abrazo con más fuerza

-Sempai. No…puedo..res..pi..rar…-intento zafarse hasta que alguien los separo

-Eiji, casi la ahogas deberías ser un poco menos brusco- hablo Fuji de forma calmada

Eiji se disculpo todo rojo por la vergüenza que había hecho con los demás, Sakuno sonrio lo mejor posible.

-Sakuno te podría peguntar algo- hablo calmado Momo

-Claro sempai- respondió de inmediato la joven

-Que te hizo Ryoma, para ponerte toda asustada en el baño

Sintió como una cubeta de agua helada caía desde la cabeza hasta sus pies, sus ojos se dilataron ante la sorpresiva pregunta de Momo, cerro los ojos y respiro lo más profundo que pudo para hablar lo más posible normal

-Pues, no hizo nada, lo que sucedió es que mi plan no salio a la perfección eso es todo- lo dijo mirando para otro lado, pues se mostraba aterrada

-mmmmmm que tipo de plan- pregunto de nuevo Momo

Sakuno, volvió a cerrar los ojos y quiso cambiar de tema

-Mañana mi abuela saldrá y no se a que casa irme yo no se si me recibirán de la mejor manera – intentó sonar a confundida y como no recordar la pregunta que le había hecho Momo

-Podrías quedarte en casa de Eiji el tiene a su hermana con él no podría hacerte daño y a parte él es muy inocente- hablo Kawamura

-Eso es cierto- exclamó Inoue 95% es su inocencia y lo demás pues ya sabrán- cerro su libreta y miro a todos ellos

-Pero y si se van los familiares de Eiji- pregunto Kaito

-Se iría con Fuji – Respondió el capital quien no dejaba de ver por la ventana

-Decidido- brinco Eiji de su asiento- Sakuno se quedara a vivir a mi casa- beso a sakuno en la mejilla y la abrazo de nuevo pero ahora con delicadeza

Sakuno sonrió ante aquel afecto y recordó que Ryoma nunca había hecho eso, se sintió un poco triste, pero algo la hizo que se quedara inmóvil y dejara de sonreír, la Razón Ryoma se encontraba de pie enfrente de la puerta y ella había jurado que había mostrado una cara de odio a su Sempai.

Ryoma se empezó a acercar poco a poco a donde se encontraban sus senpais, los puños los tenia cerrados con tal fuerza que ya le dolían, en su mente un huracán de imágenes le venían e iban de su cabeza, había presenciado que a su objeto a su muñeca la habían besado y luego abrazado y ella se había dejado, claro que no permitiría nada de eso, su mente empezaba a formular formas para tocar a su muñeca como por así decirlo, abrazarla, besarla, no soltarla nunca, sentir su fragancia, su fina piel. Si eso haría, pero…….

Sakuno se separo de Eiji, agarro unas de sus muletas, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta no podía romper aquella palabra que le había dicho Ryoma "no quiero volver a verte en mi vida" se encamino lo más que pudo, pero se detuvo en seco pues tenia que pasar por donde estaba él.

Los titulares solo observaban como ellos no se movían de su Lugar, Momo ya sospechaba, ella siempre le sonreía a su amigo, miraban cuestionaban la actitud de ellos dos, se miraban los unos a los otros para saber cual era la situación, las ansias los carcomían, Eiji abrió los ojos más para saber si algo se estaba perdiendo, acerco su oído para escuchar alguna conversación por lo bajo pero nada.

Sakuno, camino despacio, cada paso más desesperada para salir de ese tormento, cuando por fin quedaron los dos al mismo punto Ryoma la mira pero ella no lo hizo y siguió caminado hasta abrir y cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible.

Ryoma, solo miraba como ella se acercaba pero lento, no se movió de donde estaba, sabría que ella le diría algo, ya casi se encontraba en donde él estaba, se sentía desesperado hasta que por fin estaba a su lado, Ryoma lo volteo a ver, espero a que ella lo mirase como siempre lo había hecho, pero nada, hasta que detecto un aroma muy delicioso, provenía de ella, una mezcla de Miel y Durazno, acaso ese era el tipo de shampoo que utilizaba, intentó calmarse, hasta que vio que Sakuno se alejaba a paso veloz y se perdía detrás de la puerta por la que él había entrado.

Los titulares, no dijeron ni una palabra por lo que acababan de ver por fin la oportunidad que habían estado esperando, poner celosos a Ryoma y para que el supiera cuna importante era Sakuno en la vida de Ryoma, Fuji se levanto y salio del cuarto sin antes decir

-Iré por Sakuno- y sin más salio

Ryoma volteo a ver con más furia aquella puerta, como deseaba golpearla hasta dejarla en pedazos, intentó salir también y alcanzar a Fuji, pero una mano lo detuvo al mirar quien era quiso golpearlo

-Ryoma déjalos ellos se entienden- lo Dijo momo con calma

Ryoma solo trago gordo y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su amigo, camino y cerró la puerta de un portazo

Sakuno se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando alguien la levanto del piso, ella se asusto y cerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con Fuji

-Por que te fuiste a si como si nada- pregunto con un tono de curiosidad y preocupación

-Quería ir la baño- fue lo único que articulo

-Pues si quieres te acompaño- le sonrió Fuji

-No se moleste Sempai- dijo Sakuno un poco cohibida

-Para mi no es una molestia

La llevo en brazos hasta el baño, bajo y le abrió la puerta

-Te esperare, vale- sonrió con ternura

-Gracias- entro con un sonrojo en sus ojos

-Se que estas ahí Ryoma por que no sales- hablo al aire Fuji

Ryoma salio de su escondite, camino hasta donde se encontraba Fuji

-Vaya Fuji nunca te han dicho que o debes tomar las cosas que o son tuyas – hablo molestó Ryoma.

-Pues para que yo sepa Sakuno no tiene alguna marca que sea tuya y aparte ella no es objeto Ryoma es un ser humano que siente y sufre- lo enfrento Fuji con sus ojos abierto por el comentario que había hecho Ryoma

-Pues pronto será mía, no te permitiré que la toques- habló levantando la voz

-Ryoma ella decidirá tú no y por lo que veo ya no esta muy enamorada de ti como antes- le respondió de manera tajante al príncipe

Ryoma quedo en estado de shock, enamorada ella de él, su mente empezó a recapitular, hasta que había dado en el blanco, Ella se había enamorado de él

-No lo sabía- sonrió para sus adentros

A Fuji no le gusto en la forma en la que sonreía Ryoma, se maldijo sabía perfectamente bien que sakuno les había hecho prometer que no dirían ni una sola palabra una cosa era el Obento y otra cosa guardar un secreto

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella Ryoma- grito hecho una furia Fuji

-Que te importa metete en asuntos de otra persona – grito Ryoma con fuerza

Sakuno salio con el Corazón el su mano, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con dos titulares pegando gritos que se podían escuchar en el baño

-Ya dejen de gritar- grito Sakuno

Los dos titulares la voltearon a ver, Ryoma corrió en donde se encontraba ella y la abrazo con tal fuerza que la lastimo

Sakuno Se espanto demasiado, eso no estaba bien Ryoma le había pedido que ella no se le acercara pero él si podía hacer lo que se le venia en gana intento apártalo de ella pero sin éxito

-Suéltala Ryoma, ella no es de tu propiedad- bufo Fuji mientras se acercaba a aquella pareja .

Ryoma sin pensarlo golpeo en la boca del estomago a Fuji quien se doblo ante el dolor causado por el golpe

Sakuno Grito e intento apartarse de aquel que ya no reconocía, pero cayo de bruces al suelo pues las muletas las tenia Ryoma

-Fuji- grito Sakuno mientras se encontraba en el suelo

Fuji con tanto enojo se levanto aun con la mano en donde había recibido el golpe y se abalanzo contra Ryoma quien empezó una pelea

Sakuno, se levanto con lo que pudo y recogió las muletas que se encontraban en el suelo, camino poco a poco por los pasillos mientras pedía ayuda

Los golpes se hacían más duros, más dolorosos

-Déjala, ella se encuentra rara por algo- le respondió Fuji mientras le doblaba la mano a Ryoma.

-Y que me importa ella es mía- le respondía mientras lo jalaba del cabello

se golpeaban los puños en la cara, las dobladas de las extremidades las patadas en las espiniñas, Ryoma ya se encontraba con un ojo morado, Fuji tenia un moretón en un brazo

-Aparte para que la proteges si ella es mía no la cuides no es de tu incumbencia- lo azoto contra la pared

-Sakuno me gusta- le respondió Fuji a Ryoma

Ryoma se quedo sin habla, las fuerzas se alejaron unos instantes de él

-Que dijiste- le pregunto con un hilo de voz a Fuji

-Lo que escuchaste- se limpio la sangre que tenia en sus labios- ella es tan tierna y tan confiable que te podrías enamorar de ella a primera vista – le contesto tajante Fuji

Ryoma se prendió en furia que se abalanzo contra Fuji pero unas manos lo detuvieron

-Suéltenme, lo matare, lo matare- Gritaba Ryoma de manera furiosa

-Claro que no Tranquilízate- le dijo Momo a Ryoma

Una profesora llego al lugar donde se encontraban ellos con un grito los mando a los dos a la dirección mientras ellos caminaban Eiji detuvo a Fuji

-Enserio te gusta sakuno Ryusaki- cuestiono a su amigo

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto Fuji a su amigo

-Sakuno- le respondió

-Nani- hablo sorprendido

-Pues veras ella me lo contó solo a mi cuando íbamos a su encuentro, bueno como veras la iba cargando, y ella me explico lo que había escuchado en el baño y me platico que cuando daba la vuelta en la esquina escucho que le gustabas- puntualizo el gustabas

-si, si me gusta Sakuno- respondió Fuji mostrando seriedad en su rostro

-Pues entonces pelearemos por ella- abrazo a su amigo

-Que¿?????- lo miro sorprendido

-Lo que oíste también me gusta Sakuno, aunque no lo creas es una chica muy linda y se puede confiar en ella – se rió de si mismo ante su confesión

-Entonces seremos enemigos- hablo Fuji

-No claro que no- miro al techo respiro hondo y continuo- mira lo haremos de manera más normal, nos la ganaremos, como explicarte quiero que sus sentimientos sean para mi así como que……

Fuji se mostró alegre

-Que ella corresponda nuestros sentimientos a eso te refieres verdad

-Claro- sonrió infantilmente Eiji

-Trato- estiro su mano a su amigo

Estrecharon sus manos

--Ganárnosla de manera limpia – dijeron los dos a coro y se dirigieron a la dirección

Ryoma no cabía de su enojo, haber escuchado a Fuji decir eso era como declarar la guerra sin decirlo, miro a su Sempai que no lo soltaba pues de seguro pensaba que saldría en busca de Fuji para rematarlo, y si eso era lo que quería hacer, se escucho que la puerta se abría , volteo a ver, sus ojos no dejaron de verlo era Fuji, si quería estrangularlo, pero no se movió sabía que si lo hacía lo suspenderían y no vería a su muñeca, peor aun cuando vio que sakuno se sentaba en medio de ellos dos

-Fuji le sonrió y ella le correspondió la sonrió, Ryoma hervía de furia, tuvo que voltearse para no caer en aquellas nauseas, pues Eiji la abrazaba desde atrás de la silla en la que ella se encontraba sentada

Ryoma solamente fijaba en su mente como golpearlos o deshacerse de ellos los celos lo carcomían,

Eiji miro de reojo a Ryoma, se alegro, abrazo con más ternura a Sakuno

Ryoma se levanto de la silla pues Momo se había sentado en una esquina de la habitación

-Suéltala- hablo molesto Ryoma

-Oye no te pongas celoso Ryoma- se burlo Eiji

-Eiji-sempai no- intentó sujetarlo pero Fuji la tomo de las dos manos y la acerco a él

Ryoma parecía apunto de hacer erupción

-Suéltenla – hablo rechinado los dientes, apretó los puños con más fuerza que antes hasta que sangro

-Dime kun- hablo Eiji alegremente pues le gustaba que Ryoma se pusiera así por Sakuno sabía que el Plan empiezan los celos estaba funcionando

-A mi también- aclaro Fuji

Sakuno se sonrojo, ante como la trataban

Ryoma se dio cuenta del sonrojo que…..cerro los ojos para intentar no golpearlos a los dos

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a la directora del instituto

-Bien siéntense ya escuche su discusión- la directora se sentó en se silla y los miro, como Ryoma no dejaba de verlos con ojos de asesinato, mientras que ellos solo se burlaban

-La razón de que están aquí, es……- pregunto

-Ninguna- hablo cortante Ryoma

-ammmm- respondió la directora- tres semanas sin tenis Echizen Ryoma y trabajo comunitario para la escuela en todo trabajo o proyecto escolar tendrá que ayudar- sentencio la Directora

Los otros dos se burlaron, pero sakuno no

-Ustedes dos igual ayudaran a la escuela en los proyectos que tengan en manos, Fuji se que tu eres un estudiante bien portado y con buenas calificaciones te pondré una semana sin tenis y a Eiji otra semana

Miro a Sakuno que no movió ni un dedo

-También castigada-hablo la profesora

Los tres se levantaron, hablando a coro

-Ella no hizo nada ella es inocente

La directora había dado en el blanco de la discusión era aquella jovencita pues tendría que poner disciplina

-Pero ella estuvo en la escena del crimen así que…..- pero fue callada por Ryoma

-Mírela esta herida, no podría matar ni a una mosca- hablo desesperado

-No es por eso- aunque si era eso- me entere que ella rompió los espejos del baño de damas y parte rompió un lavabo por eso esta castigada de igual forma aunque se que no es muy buena en el equipo de tenis tendrá que hacer servicio comunitario hasta que se le sane el pie mientras estas con un justificante para no venir a la escuela- sentencio la Directora- otra cosa más se quedara tonel capitán de tenis- dicho esto se ordeno que salieran todos excepto Sakuno

-Sakuno- hablo la directora- seor que fue esa pelea y seria mejor que descansaras unas semanas en tu casa hasta que se calme esto, no creas que no te conozco pero como una amiga de tu abuela tengo que suspenderte, no me gusto la forma en la que te encontrabas toda triste y palia así que no quiero que vengas a la escuela.

-Si profesora- se levanto y salio del salón

Bueno eso fue todo

espero que les guste intentare subir luchando por un amor y otros proyectos que tengo en mente y en mi computadora jejejejejejejeje


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Takeshi Konomi

CAPITULO 8: EVITANDOLO

Tres semanas habían pasado después de aquella torcedura, Sakuno por fin se encontraba en su casa, se preparaba el desayuno, una llamada interrumpió su meditación

-Hola- al escuchar la voz tan peculiar hablo alegremente- como estas abuela- al seguir escuchando su alegría se apago- no regresaras… otros tres meses- su vitalidad se esfumo- ya veo, aja, aja, si, comprendo… yo me encuentro bien… no es nada… si ellos… se encuentran bien abuela… me cuidaron excelente…no …… no lo se abuela… me descubrieron que rompí los baños… servicio comunitario en la escuela… jejejeje… si adiós abuela…- colgó el teléfono, se sentó en la silla y comió lentamente el desayuno, sabía que ser la entrenadora temporal de Seigaku era algo que no muy bien le iba

Termino su desayuno y salio de la casa, en el camino saco un horario que no era el suyo, suspiro

-Como le haré- pensó un poco- si soy la entrenadora sustituta tendré que cuidar que no me vea- miro en dirección contraria- es mejor apresurarme si no me lo encontrare- dicho eso corrió

Muy atrás Ryoma caminaba, pensaba como hacer que Sakuno se volviera de su pertenencia

-Maldición si no le hubiera dicho nada ella estaría siempre a mi lado- rechino entre diente pues tan solo recordar esas tres semanas sin verla lo torturaban- mejor me apresuro por si la encuentro en el camino- apresuro el paso

Ya en la escuela Sakuno se dirigía al baño, se paralizo que al lo lejos Ryoma se acercaba, rápidamente se metió en le baño y se encerró en uno de los baños

-no la veo por ningún lado, maldición- entró al baño- maldita sea Sakuno en donde te encuentras

El problema fue que Sakuno no se fijo a cual baño entró en su carrera de esconderse se metió al baño de los hombres

-Ohh no Ryoma, estupida, este es el baño de chicos- pensó y cerro los ojos lo más que pudo

-Bien- saco de la mochila un horario

-Que estará haciendo se pregunto Sakuno y entreabrió la puerta para encontrarse que Ryoma veía un horario, apresuradamente sacó ella también el horario que tenia- maldición ese no es su horario- cuando vio que la primera hora era Filosofía casi le dio un ataque- es mi horario, por que tiene un horario que no es suyo- (por la misma razón que tu tienes el de él ¬¬)(oye tu quien eres)(¬¬ tu conciencia)(O.O enserio)(no hables que te va a descubrir)- sakuno se quedo callada.

Ryoma guardo el horario en su mochila y salio, Sakuno al ver que no regresaba salió del cubículo entre abrió la puerta y se asomo por los dos lados para ver que no se encontraba por el alrededor

Ya en el salón de clases

-Buenos días- saludo alegremente Sakuno a unas chicas que estaban en bola

-Buenos días Sakuno- hablaron a coro las chicas

Sakuno se sentó en su lugar y sacó de nuevo a aquel horario que seria su salvación, pero algo hizo que volviera de sus pensamientos, un joven de cabello pelirrojo se encontraba enfrente de ella

-Buenos Días Sakuno- sonreía Eiji con su mochila en el hombro mientras con la otra mano mantenía un ramo de rosas- son para ti.

-Buenos días Eiji- hablo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- gracias- mientras tomaba aquel delicado presente

-Sabes la directora me hablo para llevarte con ella- hablo con la alegría que lo acompañaba- seré su escolta

Sakuno se sonrojo y tomo la mano que le ofrecía su compañero, las chicas se quedaron mirando como ellos desaparecían del salón

-Vaya no pensé que Sakuno fuera la novia de Eiji- se pregunto una curiosa mientras seguía mirando por donde se habían ido

-No era Fuji- pregunto incrédula otra chica.

-Por que dices eso- hablo otra ante la respuesta de su amiga

-Pues verán, hace tres semanas Fuji la acompaño hasta su casa, y como yo vivo por su casa me encontré que se estaban abrazando y aparte se daban un beso

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron todas a coro.

-Tu crees que le este poniendo el cuerno a Fuji- puntualizo la chica el nombre de Fuji.

Las otras negaron con la cabeza, alguien iba a hablar pero se encontraron que en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el príncipe de muchas.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- volvieron a gritar las chicas corrieron hasta donde se encontraba él

-Ryoma que haces en nuestro salón- pregunto una con corazones en sus ojos.

Ryoma solo volteaba a ver disimuladamente dentro del salón pero no la veía a ella.

-Buscas a alguien- pregunto otra mientras que se retorcía por lo nervios.

Pero él no les hizo caso y se metió directo al salón, camino entre los pasillos, buscando la mochila de aquella que no estaba, cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con el ramo de flores en la silla de ella, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, pero no hizo nada no quería demostrar a aquellos celos que lo carcomían

-Buscas a Sakuno- pregunto una que apenas llegaba al salón

El peliverde se volteo al solo escuchar el nombre de su pertenencia, la chica se le acerco

-Se fue con Eiji a no se donde- hablo mientras regresaba a su lugar

Las chicas miraron como Ryoma solamente se quedaba ahí parado mirando el lugar de Sakuno. Se miraron entre si pues no entendían nada, hasta que una de ellas hablo

-Eiji le entrego esas rosas y aparte se fueron juntos- hablo una de ellas un poco cohibida

El peliverde la mira con sorpresa, se calmo un poco camino hacia la puerta cuando escucho a un de ellas decir

-Vaya no pensé que Sakuno Saliera con Eiji y Fuji a la vez vaya a ver si no la descubren.

Un silencio corto se hizo en el lugar hasta que

-Y se fijaron la actitud de Ryoma, de seguro el también salía con ella- aclaro otra- No pensé que Sakuno fuera tan popular

Ahora si que estaba furioso, ella no saldría con nadie si no fuera con él, corrió por los pasillos y miraba por si la veía por ahí, hablaría con ella y le pediría alguna que otra explicación.

* * *

Mientras que en la dirección la directora se encargaba de entregarle los documentos a una joven que se encontraba en el lugar

-Eso es todo, a partir de hoy serás la entrenadora temporal- hizo una pausa- como verás tu abuela me llamo ayer por la tarde y me dijo que tu serias la capitana del club de tenis- volvió a hacer una pausa- bien alguna pregunta

Pero no hubo respuesta solo un asentimiento con la cabeza

-Otra cosa, sakuno- se sentó en su silla- como sabes, todavía no cumples tu castigo así que tu trabajo será ayudar en lo que se pueda en la semana de cultura que tendremos en la escuela- aclaro la profesora- Harás lo que te pidan- puntualizo ella.

-a si no estarás sola, Ryoma, Eiji y Fuji también tienen ese trabajo así que no estarás sola

La ojicafes se quedo sin movimiento, al solo pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona que la había dicho que se alejara de ella haría el mismo trabajo,

-"detesto el destino"- pensó ella- si directora… ya me puedo retirar- pregunto insegura

-Claro que ya te puedes retirar

Sakuno cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino al lado de Eiji

-No pensé que tendría que hacer servicio en la semana de la cultura- se quejo esta

-No te preocupes te tocara conmigo de seguro- contesto alegre

-Si, eso espero- aunque sabia con certeza que no ocurriría.

Llegaron al salón del club de tenis, Sakuno la entreabrió, Ella y Eiji entraron

-Bien ahora tengo que firmar esto- suspiro al ver como Eiji dejaba las hojas en la mesa

-No te preocupes si quieres yo te ayudo- se apunto Eiji

Sakuno soltó una pequeña risita al ver a su amigo tan animado

-Muchas gracias Eiji- hablo amablemente

-no hay de que, somos amigo no- aseguro él

Ellos se sonrieron al tiempo pero un sonido un toque en la puerta los saco de aquel armonioso ambiente

-pase- hablo Sakuno

La puerta se abrió y se encontraron con Fuji quien sonreía como nunca

-Buenos días Sakuno- mientras le entregaba otro ramo de rosas- tres semanas sin verte.

-Buenos días Fuji- hablo sonrojada- gracias por las rosas están muy linda- las dejo en la mesa- vaya ustedes si que se ponen de acuerdo, me trajeron los dos ramos que lindo son se los agradezco.

Ella se volteo para poner las flores en un florero y ellos se miraban como si fueran enemigos, Cuando Sakuno se volteo a verlos ellos se miraban de manera competitiva

-Puedo preguntar algo- aclaró Sakuno para salir de aquel ambiente formado

-Claro- hablaron a coro los dos

-Por que me regalaron flores- pregunto con una dulce sonrisa

-Por que te tienen lastima por lo que te paso hace tres semanas- habló una voz cabreada

Ella se volteo a ver en donde provenía la voz, sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa al encontrarse a Ryoma

_-"Que hace él aquí, diablos, tengo que salir de aquí a como de lugar, que hago"_- pensaba ella toda asustada.

-Sakuno no pensé que vendrías me parece que fue ayer que te torciste ese tobillo- se mofo mientras observaba aquel tobillo.

-Oye como te atreves a hablarle así- grito molestó Eiji, pero fue silenciado por Fuji que le dijo que se sentara

-No se de que habla Echizen solo se que me debe guardar respeto ante todo porque si no, le irá mal- hablo fría sakuno.

Ryoma sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, mirar a Sakuno con aquella seguridad.

-Quiero que sepas que sakuno es la nueva entrenadora, ella nos dirá lo que tenemos que hacer- hablo Fuji con la voz calmada

Ryoma, no dijo nada pero, pero su mente trabajaba diabólicamente, hasta que le hallo la solución a todo, fracasar, sabía lo que significaba eso, dejar que Sakuno lo regañara, en la oficina, pero su mente fue más allá, solos con las puertas cerradas, ella arrinconada, sin escapatoria, mientras Ryoma la besaba con locura, si aquello era lo más dulce, probar cada parte de su piel, poder tocarla sin restricciones y que ella lo mirara con ojos suplicantes para más, toda una perversión en su mente pero fue sacado de ella, si, por Momo quien entraba a la oficina

-Que bueno que regresaste Sakuno, te extrañamos- le dio una palmada a Ryoma quien solo este chisteo.

Sakuno miro que Ryoma solo la miraba a ella, no le importaba que los demás estuvieran en aquella habitación

-Mada mada Dane- fue lo único que dijo Ryoma antes de salir del cuarto

Todos miraron por donde se había ido, Sakuno suspiro delicadamente

-sakuno por que no vienes con nosotros después de clases para festejar tu regreso- canturreo Momo

-Lo siento pero tengo que arreglar unos papeles hoy y creo que me quedare toda la tarde en la oficina- se disculpo.

-No importa- sonó triste Eiji- pero….- se quedo callado – ya se por que no te ayudamos a hacer los papeleos

Sakuno sonrió y asintió, los tres titulares se quedaron con ella las seis horas, cuando por fin era el receso, sakuno salio para tomar un poco de aire e ir por su almuerzo, pero no sin antes fijarse que aquella persona no apareciera en su campo, corrió, bajo las escaleras, asomo su cabeza por los pasillos para no verlo, al llegar a la cafetería se alegro de que no estuviera ahí.

Ya de regreso, caminaba como si el tiempo no importara, sabía perfectamente de que Ryoma ya no era el mismo desde aquella pela tenía que tener cuidado, ante la nueva forma de ser de Ryoma, Camino hasta toparse con un amigo

-Te estabas tardando Sakuno así que vine a verte- hablo Eiji entusiasmado

-No te preocupes yo estoy bien aparte de que les traje comida a todos- sonrió esta

-mmmm, ya sé porque no lo festejamos ahorita en la oficina de la entrenadora- la tomo de la mano y la encamino en donde se encontraban los otros dos, al llegar acomodaron las sillas las mesas y festejaron, el regreso de Sakuno, todos alegres contentos, platicaban sobre las prácticas que tenían, las nuevas técnicas, la forma en la que Inoue los trataba, ella solo escuchaba y apuntaba bien para después no cometer ningún error.

-Bien dinos Sakuno- la interrumpió el capitán quien también se encontraba ahí

Sakuno se quedó callada pues sabía a lo que se refería

-De que se trata – preguntaron Fuji y Eiji

-Sobre el partido de tenis que tendrán- contesto Sakuno- será en dos semanas lo mismo que va a ocurrir con la semana cultural- agacho la cabeza, apretó los puños antes de…

-Entonces tendremos que entrenar más de la cuenta- contesto más entusiasmado Eiji

-Si y lo siento- se disculpo Sakuno

-No te preocupes- le dijo Inoue

Sakuno levantó la cabeza para ver el porqué había dicho eso, pero vio que el sostenía un vaso con un nuevo menjurge, le dieron nauseas, al imaginar a los titulares tirados por todos lados y con sus ojos dándole vueltas (¬¬ se ve que observas sus entrenamientos).

-Cuando comenzaran los entrenamientos- pregunto Fuji

- será esta misma tarde después de clases- anuncio Sakuno poniéndose de pie

-Esta bien- dijeron todos s coro

-Nos vemos después de clases

Dicho esto todos se retiraron y ella se quedo en la oficina mientras preparaba el nuevo entrenamiento para los titulares

La campana sonó con gran potencia los alumnos empezaron a salir de las aulas, Sakuno por su parte se quedaba en el salón para limpiar el salón, barría lentamente, pues no quería dar las estrategias sabia que eran un asco

Cuando termino con el que hacer salió del aula, no sin antes revisar por los dos lados para no encontrarse con aquella persona, bajo las escaleras, camino hasta salir del instituto y se dirigió a las canchas de tenis que se encontraban atrás de las instalaciones de la escuela Seigaku, cuando por fin llegó se encontró con los titulares entrenando

-A por fin llegaste- hablo Inoue quien se acercaba a ella- está ya lista para dar ordenes

-creo que si- hablo ella

-Pero que puede hacer ella- se burlo Ryoma

-100 vueltas todos- grito Sakuno

-Todos- grito Eiji

-Ya dije 100 vueltas- dijo ahora con un hilo de voz

-Ya escucharon a la entrenadora 100 vueltas todos- vocifero el capitán

Todos la miraron y supieron el por qué de las cosas, todos corrían no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Ryoma, Cuando todos terminaron de correr. Sakuno les enseño aquella estrategia

-Excelente- dijo Inoue

-Ehhh- dijo sorprendida Sakuno

-Si si nos movemos según aquí, utilizamos estas formas y mejoramos alguno que otro movimiento- guardo silencio- lograríamos que nuestras victorias fueran de un 99.67%

-Entonces a la carga- dijo Momo

Los demás aceptaron y escucharon lo que decía Sakuno, aunque ella se sentía incomoda ante la mirada de aquella persona, la mirada era penetrante, hasta que le dijo

-Eiji por favor enséñame tu mejor técnica

Él se levantó y camino hasta donde se encontraba ella

-mmmmm… porque- pregunto él con curiosidad

Sakuno toma la mano de Eiji, lo que ocasiono que Ryoma apretara los puños

-tu muñeca y todo tú cuerpo se mueve según la técnica que hagas y como tomes la raqueta verdad- pregunto ella

-Si que- dijo sin entender nada

-pues si mejoramos la parte del cuerpo que más utilizas y hacemos que tus otras partes del cuerpo se desarrollen mejor lograremos un mejor desarrollo de la habilidades

Todos guardaron silencio

-¬¬ vaya hasta que piensas

Aquella respuesta le dolió a Sakuno pero sabía que no debía meterse más en la vida de él

-Como saben tenemos menos de un tiempo limitado para hacer los entrenamientos así que nos tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más.

-Por qué ¿?- pregunto ahora curioso Kawamura

-Fuimos castigados- respondió Fuji

-Y- pregunto Kaito

-no comento- respondieron los tres

-Bien tenemos que apurarnos

Con esto comenzaron como lo había dicho Sakuno, Ryoma intentaba acercarse o hacer cualquier tontería para que Sakuno se enojara con él o aunque sea le mirara, pero nada de eso servía, parecía como si lo evitara a propósito.

Cuando por fin se termino las prácticas todos se dirigieron a los vestidores

Sakuno se quedó sentada en una de las bancas, pensaba en cómo mejorar algunas técnicas, cuando sintió que alguien estaba enfrente de ella.

-RYOMA- dijo ella al verlo

Ryoma solo la miraba, le molestaba que ella estuviera en esa posición de entrenadora, pero tenía que hacer lago su enojo era demasiado, ella no podía estar con otra persona, solamente con él, se puso a la altura de la cara de Sakuno

-Ryoma que…- pero fue silenciada por un beso

Si Ryoma Echizen la había besado

Ryoma por su parte saboreaba aquellos labios que laguna vez quiso probar, la aprisiono contra las rejas de la canchas, era adictivo aquel delicioso sabor, la abrazo siguió besando, no quería parar

Sakuno no sabía qué hacer, aquellos labios con los que alguna vez soñó ahora la besaban a ella, el instinto se apodero de ella, lo abrazo, besándolo con fuerza, ya no importaba, aquella tentación era demasiado

-Ryoma…porque--- pero de nuevo los labios de Ryoma aprisionaron LOS SUYOS,

Se Dejo llevar por el momento hasta que sintió que bruscamente se separaban de ella

Al mirarlo se encontró que Ryoma miraba para otro lado, muy molesto

-Me largo- dijo este levantándose

Sakuno sujeto la muñeca de Ryoma, eso fue involuntario, Ryoma la volteo a ver ella estaba roja, eso le gusto, se volvió a acercar para besarlo aun más profundo que el anterior, no quería parar pero ellos dos estaban solamente observando, anquen la idea no le desagradaba, ser vito que Sakuno lo besaba a él y no a ellos, aquella le causo una agradable satisfacción

-Sakuno…- le dijo cuando se separaron- eres mi juguete

-ella solamente lo miro aquello no era justo, haberlo besado era lo peor , pues ahora era el juguete de él

-Ry…-pero fue silenciada por un beso fugaz

-Un dulce juguete no habla solo hace lo que le pide el dueño- beso el cuello de ella, la electricidad se desbordo, era más adictivo la piel que los labios de ella, quiso seguir, pero algo le decía que tenía que parar

Se alejo de Sakuno, la miro de arriba a bajo

-Mañana es Martes, quiero que vengas a mi casa- hablo como si nada Ryoma

Sakuno lo miro, aquella mirada le mostraba algo diferente en la actitud de Ryoma- esta bien.

Continuara

¬¬ PERDON ME TARDE UN BUEN ES QUE… NO TENGO EXCUSAS, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY NERVIOSO POR LAS CALIFICACIONES DE LOS EXAMENES BUENO ESTE ES EL 8 CAPITULO, BUENO AHORA UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN DE LO QUE VA A OCURRIR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

Ryoma actua muy raro, desde ayer, no deja que los chicos hablen conmigo, Fuji m e a dicho que esta celosos, ahora estoy en la casa de Ryoma

mmmmm- Ryoma no, no en este momento

Capitulo 9 cuando se confunde el amor

Chao chao


	9. Chapter 9 cuando el amor se confunde

-Bien regrese de la muerte… bueno no de los estudios, yupi por fin estudio jejejejejeje,… que más a sí este capítulo contendrá ESCENAS FUERTES POR FAVOR TENGAN CUIDADO, LAMENTO QUE Ryoma lo dijera en el otro fanfic, pero a veces no se acuerda de lo que le digo –.- U Bien los personajes nunca me pertenecerán….. le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi

CAPITULO 9 CUANDO SE CONFUNDE EL AMOR

No sé que le sucede a Ryoma desde que me beso no me deja estar con los titulares, me llama cuando intentó hablarles, se que esta celosos, pues Fuji me lo ha dicho, Yo creo que también Eiji y Fuji lo están, pero o puedo hacer nada, esta vez iré a Casa de Ryoma, pero tengo miedo tengo un mal presentimiento con esto, pues me mira, como si fuera una objeto con el cual jugar, No lo sé pero quiero alejarme de él, no me importa si se enoja.

Eso es lo que pensaba Sakuno, mientras se encaminaba a casa de Ryoma, no quería llegar, se sentía atrapada, ante la forma de actuar de Ryoma, caminaba a paso lento, miraba de vez en cuando las casas, en su interior le pedía que se regresara, pero la otra parte que había aflorado en ella, le decía que siguiera, que no importarían las circunstancias, que ella seguiría adelante sin mirara atrás, y eso la atemorizaba, por fin llegó a casa de aquella persona, tragó saliva, miro a su alrededor, como si fuera la última vez que vería el mundo, Tocó la puerta con indecisión, espero un rato al no ver contestación dio un paso hacia atrás pero la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un Ryoma con una camisa y unos pantalones de vestir ( imagínenselo o busquen una imagen de Ryoma con Sakuno que dice DEVIL tiene un libro en las manos) Sakuno se quedó maravillada aquella forma en la que se vistió Ryoma parecía que….

-Hola Sakuno- hablo sensualmente- pasa, mis padres no se encuentran en casa

Sakuno por poco se derrite, con asentir la cabeza paso a un lado de él, Los dos se encaminaron hasta la casa, al llegar Sakuno se quito los Zapatos, y se puso unas pantuflas que estaban al lado de Ryoma

-Pasa estás en tu casa- hablo Ryoma mientras entraba a la sala

Sakuno miro la casa en la que estaba era grande y bonita aparte, cuadros y fotografías de la familia, pudo divisar con la mirada una con una fotografía de Ryoma de pequeño y con una raqueta en la mano.

-Ryoma- pregunto tímidamente Sakuno al entrar a la sala y sentarse al lado de él- porque me pediste que viniera a tu casa – pregunto ahora cohibida

-No me vas a regañar por qué no hice bien me entrenamiento- le dijo él seductoramente

-yo…etto…- dijo Sakuno toda roja como un tomate

-je- rió Ryoma- por lo visto no sabes porque te tra….

-Por que me besaste- pregunto Sakuno toda asustada

Ryoma miro como temblaba, eso le gustaba, su ropa, su forma de moverse.. Empezó a sentir un calor muy dentro de él.

-Ya te lo dije eres mi muñeca y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- hablo cortante

-No es justo- dejo Sakuno toda triste- Ryoma…yo- pero no pudo terminar

Pues Ryoma la besaba con fuerza, no había pasión en el beso, intentaba zafarse de él, no le gustaba esa forma de ser de Ryoma, la empezó a recostar en el sofá, la estaba aprisionando, se zafó del beso miro hacia un lado

-No Ryoma no podemos hacerlo – dijo toda asustada

Ryoma miro como temblaba de arriba abajo aquello no le gustaba, la última vez que la había besado hasta ella había disfrutado

-No te gusta como lo hago- dijo cortante

-Ryoma, no quiero esto- dijo todavía asustada

-Pero te gusta que Fuji este contigo al igual que Eiji- lo decía mientras se levantaba del sofá

-Que ¿? – DIJO Sakuno con la mirada de sorpresa

-Te gusta que te toquen, que te abracen, te besen – hablaba gritando Ryoma

-Pero aunque sea ellos me respetan y tú estás confundiendo esto con puro Sexo- grito Sakuno ya desesperada, quería salir de la casa

-Ja, no me digas- se mofo Ryoma – eso es lo que significa el amor, sexo- grito este

-No es cierto, el amor es cuando se quieren las personas, cuando se entienden a la perfección, tú solo piensas en el momento y no vas a pensar en las consecuencias- grito Sakuno con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eso es una vil mentira, tú no sabes nada- grito Ryoma todo furioso

-Eso es cierto yo estoy enamorada de ti, y no siento ese placer del cuerpo y no hablo de tener sexo contigo- lloraba Sakuno

-Si estuvieras enamorada de mi me lo demostrarías en la cama – gritaba Ryoma al tiempo que se le acercaba a Sakuno

-Aléjate Ryoma- grito Asustada Sakuno al tiempo en que intentaba pararse, intentó correr pero la mano de Ryoma aprisiono la muñeca de esta

-Ahora veras lo que es el amor – la jalo hasta el sofá en donde la beso

Pero esta vez el beso era dulce, Sakuno se sorprendió al ver aquella extraño reacción de él, eso la estaba embriagando, intentaba mover su cuerpo para separarse de él pero no pudo, el dulce sabor de la boca de él la asfixiaba enredo sus dedos en el cabello de este, aquel beso se estaba prolongando, se separaron por falta de aire, Ryoma empezó a besar poco a poco su cuello, ella solo suspiraba, su mente se estaba poniendo en blanco, Ryoma poco a poco empezó a desabrochar la blusa de ella, con delicadeza, mientras que sus besos bajaban por donde antes estaban los botones, Sakuno por fin se quedó en blanco aquellos suspiros se volvieron gemidos, es cuando sintió toda una gran descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, Ryoma tocaba su piel desnuda, ahora sí que sentía en el paraíso, Ryoma volvió a los labios, pues sentía que los tenía que probar de nuevo, sus manos recorrían la piel de Sakuno pero algo le molestaba aquel sostén, bajo sus manos hasta la espalda, en donde empezó a desabrocharlo

-Ryoma…por favor..no podemos hacerlo aun no- dijo entre suspiros y gemidos

A Ryoma no le importo, siguió con su trabajo, metió su mano por debajo del sostén y empezó a mover aquel seno, Sakuno apretó los labios no quiera pedir más, sabía que eso le daría la razón a Ryoma…Sakuno reacciono en el momento de que Ryoma empezaba a bajar el cierre de su pantalón

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- GRITO esta toda asustada, aventó a Ryoma hacia un lado.

Ryoma miro a Sakuno ya semidesnuda, aquello no quería que pasara eso no era lo que quería su cabeza se sentía mareada y con nauseas, se sentía del asco, como era posible que él le hiciera eso a su amiga..Amiga ja su mente se burlaba eso no era cierto desde hace tiempo le gustaba porque lo escondía, y para acabarla los celos habían hecho que perdiera los estribos y lastimara a su seudo amiga en donde más dolía.

-Lo sien…- pero antes de continuar vomito en la sala

Sakuno veía como Ryoma estaba sudando y aparte vomitaba aquella no era bueno, como pudo se volvió a abrochar el sostén, se abrocho a lo tonto la blusa y se levanto del sofá, entró a la cocina, saco una cubeta, un trapo y un vaso lleno de agua, regreso a donde se encontraba su … bueno Ryoma

-Ryoma que tienes – dijo Sakuno toda asustada

Ryoma escucho aquella voz preocupada, las nauseas lo invadieron acaso aquella dulce voz lo enfermaba o era por lo que había hecho, volvió a vomitar en el mismo Lugar, Sakuno, acerco la cubeta

-Es mejor aquí Ryoma, es mejor que subas al baño.- dijo esta con preocupación- te ayudo

Como pudo apoyo a Ryoma en su cuerpo y subieron los dos las escaleras, las corrientes eléctricas no paraban, eran dulcemente deliciosas, Ryoma se sentía bien así pero las nauseas y los recuerdos lo atormentaban era un estúpido, como era posible que casi lo hacía con ella, entro al baño en donde se puso a vomitar a su antojo, Sakuno bajo las escaleras para recoger aquel desastre cuando por fin termino, subió de nuevo las escaleras, abrió la puerta pero ya no se encontraba Ryoma en el baño, fue hasta la habitación de él, ahí se encontraba en su cama tumbado, con un brazo tapándole la cara

-Ryoma te encuentras bien- pregunto Sakuno con preocupación

-Si..-se quedó en silencio la habitación

-Ryoma…yo- pero se quedó callada

-Lo siento – hablo con un hilo de voz – no quise los malditos celos me segaron en verdad lo siento

-No te preocupes Ryoma eso pasa siempre, yo lamento haberte hablado de esa forma

-No- dijo este

-Que ¿?- pregunto Sakuno sin entender

-Yo tengo la culpa, tú tienes razón el amor no es puro sexo- se levanto se encontraba llorando- iba a causar un estúpido accidente.. Pero tú Sakuno tus palabras tú … si no hubieras hablado si no me hubieras detenido de seguro…- se calló pues Sakuno se encontraba abrazándolo

Las descargas que mandaban a los dos cuerpos eran embriagantes, desde ese momento no los dejarían en paz. Sakuno lo beso esta vez Ryoma se sorprendió. No era apasionado , solo inocente, comprendió lo que quería decir aquello u la abrazo para corresponderle el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no dejaron de abrazarse

-Ryoma el amor no es hacer el amor, tienes que entender lo que significa creo que l estar tanto tiempo jugando tenis no te diste cuenta de lo que es en realidad.- hablo tranquila

-Sakuno, lo lamento- dijo este

-Yo te enseñare lo que es el amor- dijo ella antes de besar su mejilla – te enseñare lo que es amar a una persona….

-Sakuno se mi Novia – dijo este sin dejarla de abrazar

-Sakuno sintió que su corazón se aceleraba

-Si Ryoma si quiero se r tu novia-

Y con un beso sellaron su …….

Continuara

SE QUE ME PASE no se si fueron algo fuertes ¬¬ creo que no pues la verdad e leído más cosas más fuertes que esto pero bueno supe que hay personas que….. pero bueno ahora nuestras invitada de honor es Sakuno , bien que nos puedes decir

-¬¬ te pasaste un poco

-Lo siento

-Bien Ahora en el siguiente capitulo…Cada vez que nos vemos nos sonrojamos, cada vez que nos tocamos las descargas eléctricas no nos dejan en paz, Ryoma me a pedido de favor que lo enseñe a conocer el amor de otra forma…..yo…………

-O.O vaya que interesante capitulo bueno no se lo pierdan

CAPITULO 10 LA VERDADERA FORMA DEL AMOR


	10. Chapter 99 introducción al Capitulo 10

Bueno me retrase, los exámenes están que… mejor luego platico mi historia….¬¬ bueno la verdad no, en esta ocasión nos quedamos en que Sakuno ayudaría a Ryoma a entender que es el amor

Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca será así todos ellos son de Takeshi Konomi

CAPITULO 9.9

Ese día tuve que salir adelante, sabía que Ryoma no me mira como antes, con aquellos ojos de posesión, ahora era sumisos, la platica que tuvimos, fue algo que lo hizo reflexionar sobre el amor, aunque, la verdad no me avergüenzo de lo que me estaba haciendo, la verdad es que…..bueno eso ya no importa, ahora que se que me pidió que lo ayudara yo no me niego para nada más bien hasta lo apoyo, pero el problema es…más bien los son Eiji y Fuji, los he descubierto mirando de manera de no es justo

Escribía Sakuno en una libreta en su cama mientras las imágenes de aquel día, aparecían en su cabeza

* * *

Aún tengo nauseas, cuando recuerdo lo que hice siempre corro al baño a vomitar, no importa lo que haga las corrientes eléctricas me invaden con tan solo tocarla, muchas de las veces, tengo que separarme de ella, y en la forma que ella me ayuda es muy buena solo que no aguanto tenerla tan cerca, la mala forma en que la trate, y como me miraba con aquellos ojos de miedo, me hicieron sentir una persona repugnante…ahora se por que Eiji y Fuji me miraban de manera molesta cuando actué de esa forma tan repugnante, les debo una disculpa que no les he dicho por mi orgullo tan alto que tengo.

Ryoma no ponía atención a lo que le decía su padre, ahorita eso no le importaba, sabía que lo que tenía que hacer mañana era muy importante para ellos dos

* * *

Sakuno no nos dijo nada sobre la visita a la casa de Ryoma, el día siguiente a esa visita, Ryoma se sentía arrepentido, miraba a Sakuno como si el hubiera hecho una falta, pero Sakuno no se mostraba alterada… no un momento Sakuno se ponía roja y Ryoma se apartaba de ella cuando tenían algún contacto físico, que habrá sucedido, desteto que ellos se hablen tan bien, esto es la guerra.

Fuji no ponía atención a lo que hacia, menos cuando en la libreta estaba escribiendo, Sakuno es muy bella como para que ande con ese Ryoma…

(Nota: ¬¬ era la tarea que entregara)

* * *

Espero que a Sakuno le guste estos chocolates… aunque la verdad el día siguiente a la visita con Ryoma se veían más unidos, tan bien lo que vi es que Fuji estaba muy molesto…no entiendo, pero como dijo Fuji el vencedor se quedara con Sakuno…

Dicho esto continúo adornando su regalo para su amiga Sakuno

* * *

Sakuno se dirigía a su salón pues tenia que hacer algunas tareas antes de regresar a la oficina de la maestra Ryusaki también tenía que hacer los planes para enseñar a Ryoma a ser un buen novio, demostrarle que el amor no es puro sexo

-Hola Sakuno- Saludo alegremente Eiji mientras le entregaba un presente

-Hola Eiji como estas- pregunto esta con entusiasmo

-Bien solo que quería preguntarte una cosa- hablo inocentemente

-Bien dime de que se trata- Sakuno le hablo dulcemente

-Pues es que no se… pero me dirías por que Fuji esta de muy mal humor- pregunto con ojos llorosos

-La verdad es que no lo se- se pregunto esta- a lo mejor no durmió bien- sonrío alegremente

Eso acto, ocasiono que Eiji se sonrojara

-Bueno no importa lo mejor es que no preguntemos sobre ese baka- hablo tontamente Eiji

-ok- respondió Sakuno

Los dos se fueron caminando hasta encontrarse con Ryoma quien la estaba esperando en la esquina del pasillo

-Sakuno, buenos días- tartamudeo Ryoma (O.O omg tartamudeo)

Sakuno soltó una pequeña risita

-Buenos días Ryoma-kun- como dormiste- pregunto alegre

-…bien- miro hacia otro lado, pues estaba más rojo que un tomate

-Ryoma nos veremos después del entrenamiento vale- sin querer toco la mano de Ryoma

La corriente eléctrica se adueño por unos segundos de sus cuerpos, Sakuno se apartó rápidamente mientras le salía humo por las orejas, Ryoma la mira asustado y salio volando hacía la otra dirección

-Nos vemos luego entonces- grito Ryoma antes de perderse en una de las esquinas del pasillo

-A donde va Ryoma- pregunto Eiji sin comprender nada

-No lo se…-se apresuro a decir Sakuno, aunque los nervios y el sonrojo se adueñaba de ella

Ryoma llegó al baño para echarlo todo para afuera…era imposible tocarla, sin que le diera nauseas, y una tremendas ganas de vomitar, pues la imagen de miedo en los ojos de ella se le parecía de manera rápida, y eso le daba repugnancia, no ella si no él mismo.

La clase de matemáticas no le puso atención y más de dos veces le llamaran la intención, si Ryoma era el que no ponía atención a lo que decía el profesor.

-tsk- chisteo Ryoma, ante la pregunta dada- no lo se- fue lo único que dijo

-Ya ve- le reprendió el profesor- debería estar en la tierra no entre las nubes- le reprocho de nuevo el profesor.

* * *

Bien entréguenme las tareas,- hablo la profesora, Fuji la entregó sin mucha importancia pues estaba molesto al ver Hablando a Sakuno con ese tonto de Ryoma

-Joven Fuji- dijo la profesora- creo que para usted el arte es una burla- lo regaño

-Por que profesora- pregunto Fuji

-Su tarea- señalo su hoja- parece que más le importa la novia que su tarea

-De que habla- dijo sin entender nada

-ah, de que hablo- furiosa la profesora se encamino hasta el frente en donde empezó a decir lo que estaba escrito en la hoja de papel

-Amada Sakuno, siento por ti mil mariposas, como es posible que un idiota como ese tarado, inútil y creído Ryoma te guste, la forma en que lo miras, no mi amada Sakuno mírame a mi quien soy yo la persona quien se muere por ti, tu forma de hablar, actuar, en como nos hablas es lo que más me gusta de ti…- La maestra daba pausa para continuar…-plan para quedarse con Sakuno

Hablar con ella

Animarla en lo que se pueda

Alejar a Ryoma de ella

-La profesora se volvió a quedar callada- como ve su tarea es para reprobarlo y aparte como es posible que intente un plan tan estupido que no sabe tratar a una mujer- miro al grupo que no cabía en su asombro al igual que Eiji se había quedado con la boca abierta

-Profesora yo- intentó hablar pero se calló cuando la profesora prosiguió con esa hoja maldita.

-Te odio Ryoma, no sabes cuanto, quisiera que te atropellara un camión, que te mordiera un perro, que volaras en mil cachitos como si de confeti se tratara, que pisaras popo de perro -

Aquello ya no era poesía era un odio hací una persona en especial

-Fuji a la dirección esto pasara a dirección, que bonito –

Dicho esto Fuji salio del salón, todas las miradas lo siguieron hasta desaparecer en la puerta, algunos se quedaron sorprendidos otros habían anotado lo que había dicho la profesora, algunos otros habían grabado a escondidas el discurso de la profesora, otros cuchicheaban

En otra parte de la escuela una parejita se encontraba en la oficina

-Vez te lo dije- hablo Sakuno al mostrarle un video

-Pero eso no significa, nada- hablo incrédulo Ryoma

-Es que el amor no se tiene que entender, se tiene que sentir, como te explico- pensó por un momento Sakuno- dime cuanto quieres a tu gata Karupin- pregunto Sakuno

-Mucho- contestó este

-Y que es mucho- pregunto ella

-Pues…a es muy difícil de explicar- contesto Ryoma mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Ya vez que el amor no se explica, con palabras- contesto ella de manera dulce

Ryoma se sonrojo

-Mira el amor es algo que se vive, se siente, lo demuestras- miro hacia donde el estaba

-Un toque, un roce, un beso.. Como lo interpretas, -le pregunto ella

-Un toque..un roce..un beso- se quedo callado se levanto de su asiento y salio de la oficina

-Sakuno solo agacho la cabeza Sabía que Ryoma no entendería ese sentimiento que salía de su ser, sabía que al estar tan metido en el tenis, no sabría como lidiar con estas nuevas sensaciones, el problema era que también su padre no le daría buenos consejos. Se levanto para dirigirse al escritorio y empezar a hacer los papeleos

Ryoma caminaba hacia el baño, tenía que volver a vomitar, eso de explicarle sobre el amor era mucho más difícil que jugar tenis… entro al baño y vomito

Eiji se quedo como si nada, aquella forma en la que Fuji se había expresado de Ryoma era que en verdad quería a Sakuno, suspiro, pues tenía que luchar para conseguir el amor de ella, en el camino se encontró a Ryoma quien se encaminaba a la oficina de Sakuno

-Hola Ryoma, como estas- pregunto este alegremente

-Bien Eiji-se quedo callado- una pregunta ¿Qué es el amor para ti?- pregunto con nauseas de nuevo

-Pues el amor es algo que sientes por una persona, la quieres y te desvives por ella, no la haces sentir miserable, la proteges y nunca la haces sufrir- contesto a la pregunta

-¿y para ti que es el sexo?- volvió a preguntar Ryoma mientras las ganas de Vomitar aumentaban

-Pues, no lo se creo que es algo sin amor, solamente placer carnal, algo que no sienten plenitud la pareja, creo que es eso, aunque, puede que la persona con quien estas, puede que te odie toda la vida y hasta te empiece a temer

Con estas palabras Ryoma volvió a vomitar

En la dirección alguien era castigado, ahora tendría que ayudar al club de fotografía en la semana cultural, eso detestaba a no ser que algún buen provecho sacaría de eso, salió con una sanción y una mala conducta en su expediente.

-Fuji, Fuji estas aquí amigo- hablaba Momo quien veía a su amigo en otro planeta

-A que pasa Momo, no te escuche que decías- pregunto mientras regresaba de su muy profunda meditación.

-Que si te vas a comer eso- señalaba el pedazo de torta en su plato.

-No, no me la voy a comer, ¿la quieres?, tómala- Con esto volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos

Ya en las prácticas de tenis Sakuno tuvo que dar un aviso

-Como saben la semana cultural se aproxima con velocidad, la directora me a pedido a mi que tenemos que exponer alguna practica de tenis a los nuevos estudiantes y de otras escuelas,- guardó silencio, suspiro y continuo- también vendrán otras escuelas a vernos practicar así que Inoue les hablara de eso- Sakuno se alejo de ellos para sentarse en una de las bancas

-Gracias entrenadora, como verán las practicas no deben de revelar la fuerza de Seigaku, sino que tenemos que ocultar algunas cosas, nuevas técnicas que utilizaremos en el partido que tendremos- Miro su libreta miro a todos- Momo, Kawamura, Tezuka, Kaito, Fuji, no participaran en la semana cultural, Ryoma y Eiji, participaran en la semana cultural.

Un gran descontento se hizo venir a los titulares, y más de Momo

-A callar- Grito el capitán todos guardaron silencio- Inoue Cambia esa lista_ miro a los titulares- pónganse adelante a los que mencionare- dicho esto todos se pusieron rígidos

-Ryoma, Eiji, Fuji y Sakuno un paso adelante- Todos miraron a Sakuno que se encontraba entre los titulares mencionados

-Bien si no mal recuerdan hace unas semanas atrás hubo un incidente con unos lavamanos en el baño de las chicas, y una pelea, con unos chicos, bien si no mal recuerdo Sakuno tú me llamaste para suspender a estos tres de las actividades que se pudieran realizar en la semana cultural pues tenías que cumplir con el mandato que la Directora les había encargado

Todos miraron a Sakuno quien tenía agachada la cabeza y quien asintió al instante

-Sabes perfectamente bien que tú también te desligarías de esto, no es así- la interrogó el capitán.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-Lamentablemente ellos no participaran y tú si- la miro con ojos penetrantes

Ella lo volteo a ver con sorpresa

-Por que ¿?- pregunto esta con el sombro en sus ojos

-Eres la entrenadora del equipo de tenis y tienes que estar presente en las prácticas que tendrán los titulares designados

-Pero- intentó hablar Sakuno- La directora…-

-La directora ya me dio la autorización de que tienes como deber estar en esa semana en las prácticas

Solamente agacho la cabeza y asintió, no podía discutir con Tezuka, después de haberla cuidado por las semanas que falto a clases por culpa de un tobillo torcido.

Ya a la salida Sakuno se quedó en la oficina de su abuela, acomodando papeles en eso tocan la puerta

-Pasen- dijo esta

-Sakuno tengo que hablar contigo- hablo Tezuka, entrado y sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio

-Que pasa Capitán- pregunto Sakuno, quien no dejaba de acomodar los papeles

-Aquella vez que te quedaste en mi casa para que te cuidara- guardo silencio, pues ella lo estaba mirando- esa vez…

-Ya no importa capitán fue un momento de desesperación que tenía, no se como ocurrió,-dijo ella con la mirada gacha

-Sakuno, se que aún duele no, y me entere que fuiste a casa de Ryoma, sabes que…bueno…no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, lo que si se es que si Ryoma te hizo algo me lo hagas saber- hablo preocupado Tezuka

Sakuno lo miro, sabía que aquella vez fue debilidad, pero no para llegar a aquella relación

-Capitán no se preocupe, Ryoma no me hizo nada, solo platicamos sobre las prácticas.

El capitán se iba a levantar cuando hablo

-Sakuno, espero que te esfuerces para que hagas entender a Ryoma lo que es un amor, por que para él, el amor es tan difícil de entender que hasta nauseas le da

-Sakuno no comprendió aquel mensaje, cuando salio de la oficina, Sakuno miro por unos minutos la puerta y siguió con lo suyo

Pero en una parte se escuchaba las risas de unas personas que harían de esto una gran tormenta.

------------…………..

Bueno no soy excelente con esto…¬¬ la verdad no soy buena con nada pero la verdad …………… espero que les haya gustado, como nadie me quizo ayudar pues espero que vena el siguiente capitulo…………………

Se que dije que el capitulo 10 sería la verdadera forma del amor bueno esto es como una introducción al capitulo 10 ¬¬ la neta que se me van las ideas regacho ¬¬ a veces no me entiendo a mi misma

Jazma Fuera


End file.
